Freaky Swaps
by mikel97
Summary: The unsuccessful chase on the swapping villain, half of the Class 2-A and 2-B find themself trapped in different bodies on the next day. Now they must to learn how to life each others lives and help their friends to navigate through it. Will that experience be successful? What it will born? Would everything stayed the same way? Rated M because of Bakugo and suggestive themes.
1. Runaway Villain

**Like i said before. I decided to do a different projects. It's one of them. A Big body swap story. I know the title is awful. If you have a better idea for a title i would gladly take it. Rated M for a Bakugo and _suggestive themes_.**

**Pairings: IzukuxOchako****; KatsukixIbara; ShotoxMomo; Takashi(OC)xMelissa; EijiroxMina; FumikagexTsuyu; TenyaxHatsume; TetsuTetsuxItsuka; ToruxMashirao; DenkixKyoka; RikidoxYui.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia. It's owned by Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Takashi Buraku is not my character. It's owner and creator is RoitheOG. My co-writer in our MHAxMCU project.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Runaway Villain.**

This is normal day. Well it's a normal day for a world where almost every person has superpowers. It's where people can use their powers to save the day from criminals. For that job exist special schools for future heroes.

Right now, two hero courses classes of the best school in the world, chases a new villain. He broke out from the jail "Tartarus", the same jail that used to hold All For One. The same criminal has the strange black and white outfit, the right side is black and the left side is white, with the symbol of recycle on the chest. His name is SwapMeet. And he has a quirk which helps him to swap two different things.

Right now, the villain tries to get away from his chasers. One of them is green and black haired one who wears green jumpsuit, the second is blonde who wears war suit which resembles an explosion, and the last one is brown-skinned with grey eyes with curly black hair with white streaks and dark gray highlights who wears black and red uniform. All of them are within the top five best students of Class 2-A. Their names are Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo and Takashi Buraku.

"You know despite to not have the speed type of quirk he is still too fast", commented Izuku.

"I know Izuku", answered Takashi. "Still we must to catch him. He breaks out from the Tartarus the same day our 'dear father' breaks out. He could have information about him."

"I don't care what he has! We must cature him!" screamed Katsuki in anger. "Why we couldn't just blast him from there? Our combined blast can knock him out fast."

"_Because the power of the blast could not only kill him but destroy half of the__ city block__"_, answered Tenya's voice from the com-link. _"It looks like you are almost near meeting point. Drive him there. We are almost __there__."_

"Roger that!" called Buraku. "Okay Deku and "Kacchan". Let's get this Bastard!"

"Don't call me that!" screamed Bakugo in outrage while Midoriya silently nodded while holding in his laughter.

After 15 minutes of running they finally chases him to the meeting point where half of Classes 2-A and 2-B waits for an ambush. The plan is foolproof.

Unfortunately, they didn't count that from near the meeting place are two people walking from some shops who are unaware about the ambush. These people are Mei Hatsume and Melissa Shield.

"_Oh no"_, thought both Takashi and Izuku in concern.

* * *

This is good day for a support duo of UA. To complete their last project, they need only a last missing piece. After two months of waiting they finally get a final piece for it. This day couldn't become better.

"You know it's good that we finally get that detail", said Melissa cheerfully.

"You can't be more right than now!" agreed Hatsume with her high enthusiasm. "Now finally our Quirk Evolver can be done!"

"That's only a prototype", deadpanned Shield holding a device in her hand. "For now, it's Quirk Enchanter. For final version we need years."

"More optimism, Melissa. In future we will end it", Mei commented already thinking of sleepless nights and future success.

Unfortunately, their day is starts to become worse, as suddenly nearby landed SwapMeet startling poor girls. That makes them lose their device as it lands near the villain.

"Hello, young girls", he said with a perverted sneer while looking at their well-endowed breasts. He then sees a device and picks it up, "Is that for me? You are so kind. Then how about all three of us spend an evening?"

His pervert comments made both girls to shudder from the fright. If they didn't hurry out of there then they would be raped or much worse. Fortunately, their heroes are here.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" screamed voices of Takashi and Tenya who then kicks the villain in the gut making him to roll around. Then they both landed before Melissa and Mei receptively.

"Melissa, Mei are you okay?" asked Buraku in panic. Seeing Melissa nodding her pretty head he relaxes.

"Hatsume-kun, I deeply advised you to take your friend and evacuate yourself to the safer distance!" said Iida chopping the air.

"No! We can't!" chaotically argued Mei pointing at the gear the villain grab. "You don't understand! That thing can…"

"Stop right here, SwapMeet!" called the voice of Todorki Shoto.

Turning around they saw that the all heroes are in place and they surround the villain. Shoto and Momo, TetsuTetsu and Itsuka, Eijiro and Mina on the north; Ochako and Ibara, Tsuyu and Fumikage on the south; Toru and Mashirao, Denki and Kyoka, Rikido and Yui on the west; that's leaving only Tenya and Mei, Takashi and Melissa on the east. Then Izuku and Katsuki finally catches up with a group and lands near Ochako and Ibara respectively. SwapMeet have nowhere to go.

"Give up now, SwapMeet!" ordered Kendo. "You are outnumbered and have nowhere to go!"

"If you give up now, then we wouldn't use force against you", offered Ibara. Despite that they are heroes, they should also show that there is a way to end this without meaningless fighting.

However not all of them have her sight on the world.

"Are you kidding me!?" screamed Katsuki in rage. "Do you really think that he would just give up because you asked? Are you stupid?!"

That's words made an inner conflict between teens. Seeing opportunity SwapMeet decides all of his options. These kids have a number advantage on their side. He can't fight them all. But he can't escape. He can use his quirk to swap even _himself_. In addition, he remembers that he has a device that he can use. Time for a show.

"I would gladly to listen your discussions, _kids_", he mocked them while activating both his quirk and device. "But I must go. Goodbye."

"NO!" screamed both Melissa and Mei in fear. They don't even test that thing. Nobody knows what it would do.

With a bright light villain disappeared. The light made all students to close their eyes from its brightness. On his place instead is black and white cat, who looks at the group curiosity and fried device. It looks like it didn't survive the usage

"Where did he go?" asked Eijiro in confusion.

"It was his quirk", answered Jiro with a frown. "He can swap things. I didn't know that he could swap himself."

With these words teens all came back to UA to report about the chase and lose of the villain, while Melissa and Mei pick up the remains of their invention.

* * *

After explaining the chase students were punished for their failure. After scolding they were sent back to the dorms. Seeing the disappointment faces on their mentor's faces classes decides to express their frustration towards each other's.

"Thanks for the help Class 2-A", said Kamakiri in mocking sarcasm. "Because of you we were punished also."

"Wait! Why is it our fucking fault?!" bellowed Bakugo. "If we used my plan and attack him then we wouldn't be in that shit the first place!"

"Your plan could've hurt innocent bystanders", argued Ibara. "We can't take the risk when we talk about human lives."

"I am kinda curious", asked Jurota looking at the support duo, who have guilty faces. "What were you two missises doing in that shop in the first place?"

"It is our favorite shop. We are always ordering some parts for our babies", explained Mei with a frown. She is still sad from the demise of their prototype. "We didn't know about your ambush."

"Well big thank you for a Support Course", said Monoma with his smugness.

"Well I'd advise you to leave the girls alone, Monoma", Takashi said with his cold demeanor. "The girls didn't know about our plan."

"Plus, we could be raped by him", defended herself Melissa with a shudder. She still remembers the pervy grin on that man face. She didn't want to imagine what could happened if guys were a little wait.

"Don't worry he wouldn't take a _quirkless girl_ as you", said Yosetsu harshly. "Nobody would."

His words were harsh for her, but she expected them. She became the first quirkless student in U. A. Despite being a good student and having good looks, some still of them looking at her in disdain, and some of female students are jealous of her. Some of them even thought that she cheated to enter U. A. Like she doesn't belong here.

All of the people in the room looks at her in sympathy. Expect for three of them. Bakugo is feeling the guilt about the crap he put on Midoriya all his entire life.

Izuku and Takashi are feeling rage towards Yosetsu. Being former quirkless people, Izuku knows what it was feels like, but he didn't have anybody in the past, but Melissa has him. And Takashi hates to see Melissa sad. Despite knowing her not so long, he learns that she is good young woman who didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Quirk don't make a person.

Takashi then walks towards the Awase with a killing aura and Izuku sees this and says, "You might wanna take your words back."

"Or what? He asked nonchalantly.

"Or else I'll fuck you up so bad even recovery girl won't be able to fix what I do to you!", answered Takashi in dark voice.

"I am only telling the truth. I mean who would want to take a quirkless girl. If she wasn't so pretty then she will be alone", said Awase. His words made Buraku more enraged. He is ready to kill that guy. "But if you want to fight, be my guest. If you're not afraid, Nig-**PUNCH**." Takashi punches Awase before he could finish his sentence

"For your own good you don't want to finish that sentence Asshole!" Takashi said with clear unbridled rage as he ignited his fist with black flames and his eyes turned red and so then conflict become much worse. Both classes were arguing between themselves. Some of them ready to use their quirks. They were ready to protect their pride. It's becoming nasty.

Fortunately, before the fight could begin, they are interrupted by two loud voices.

"ENOUGH!"

Turning around they sees both of their homeroom teachers, Eraserhead, and Vlad King. With them was Present Mic. All of them looked pretty mad at their students. They even had a hint of disappointment.

"Class 2-A and 2-B, I can't believe that instead of rethinking about your mistakes you just decided to blame each other like little kids", remarked Kan disapprovingly. "It even worse that you decided to blame Hatsume and Shield, the innocent bystanders. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"He is right", admitted Aizawa. "What happened today was an unexpected circumstance. In the future you will be collided with them every day. And you must be ready for it, not to blame each other. It's not a rational decision."

Their speech was made from the years of experience of being the pro-heroes and being teachers of U. A. They wanted to make their students to be inspired by it. They wanted only the best for their students. They want for them to not repeat their past mistakes. They then look at them to see their reactions. But that reaction surprises them in not good way.

"Are you even listening to us?" asked Aizawa.

It then revealed that when teachers were talking half of the students were becoming tired. They are looking pretty weak. They are ready to fall asleep. This half are the people who meet SwapMeet in person today.

"They even look worse than _you _on Mondays", commented Yamada chuckling.

"It looks like the fight and the argument took all their strength", deduced Shota. "Go to bed. Tomorrow we will discuss our next move."

With these words all of the students went to the bad. Half of them walk more slowly and sluggish. They wish each other 'a good night'. All of them thought that tomorrow will be better.

What they didn't expect that tomorrow will be the most unexpected day in their life.


	2. Freaky Morning

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. This one need a SERIOUS beta-reading before publishing. Hope you like it**

**I don't own My Hero Academia; and Takashi Buraku. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Freaky Morning.**

When Izuku wakes up he had a feeling that something is wrong. First of all, he is woken up by a different alarm clock. He looks around and notices that he is not in his room. Remembering the familiar entourage, he understood that he is not in some room. He is in Uraraka's room.

"_I am in Uraraka-san's room!"_ he thought in disbelief. _"I probably mixed up our rooms. I need to get out before she wakes up and sees me!"_

He then tries to move his hand and notices something interesting. His right arm lost it battle scars. In addition, the arms become smaller. And on his fingers have little pads just like on cat.

"_What's wrong with my arms? Why are they so small?! Where are my scars?! Why my fingers have pads?!" _he thought frantically.

He then looks down and find something that he is not supposed to have. On his chest he has two big mounds in a black tank top. That moment made him panic from embarrassment.

"_Is that w-w-w-women's b-b-b-b-breasts?! Why I did have them?! I am guy! What's wrong?!"_ he thought in fright.

What's wrong today? He wakes up today in girl's room. His arms are different. And most importantly he has boobs. Is this some kind of joke.

He then looks to the mirror and sees not himself. He sees his crush. Ochako Uraraka. He become her. After it he does something that anybody would do on his place.

He screams.

* * *

Ochako didn't expect to wake up by the voice of All Might.

'_Wake up! The morning is here! Wake up! The morning is here! Wake up! The morning is here!'_

Turning off the alarm clock, Ochako opens her eyes only to see a smiling face of All Might, which frightens her. She then looks around and notices entire All Might's merchandise, from posters to action figures. Only one person could have such memorable of All Might. It's Deku. It means that she in Deku's room, in Deku's bed.

"_Oh no! I am in Deku-kun's room!" _she thought frantically. _"Did I mixed my room when I was searching it? I must get out before he wakes up!"_

When she stands up, she notices that her hands become bigger and stronger. And her right hand is covered by scars. And her fingers don't have pads. But that's not all. She looks down at her shirtless chest and realizes that her big boobs became hard flat chest and six-pack abs. Most importantly she sees morning wood. All of that display made her to blush.

"_What's wrong?! I wake up in Deku-kun's room. My arms are different! My boobs are gone and I have abs and morning wood"_, she thought in panic.

She then looks in the mirror and sees that she is Izuku Midoriya now. Her crush, which she is admired him.

She finally screams.

* * *

Shoto waked up when he felt that his bed become softer, he opens his eyes and find himself in a familiar cramped room. He also notices that his hair become longer and black.

"_What am I doing in Yaoyorozu's room?" _he thought in confusion. He then stands up from bed and feels some strange bounce on his now heavy chest. He looks down and sees that he has very big boobs, which are putting in a tight black lacy nightgown. _"What the…?! Why I have _these?"

He then finds in the small room a mirror and sees his classmate instead. He is Momo Yaoyorozu now.

He then uncharacteristically screams.

* * *

Momo wakes up and finds herself in the Japanese-style room. She notices that her chest become lighter and hair shorter.

"_What's wrong? Where am I?"_ she thought before noticing her new hair colors. Recognizing it Momo then slowly looks to the mirror and sees that reflection is different. Realization hit her instantly, _"I became Todoroki-san!"_

She then notices that she has a boner and scream in fright.

* * *

The first thing Katsuki notices after waking up that he is in room where are green plants everywhere. What surprises him that he doesn't remember how he get there and what is that room.

"_Where the hell I am? Did Shitty Hair and Raccoon Eyes decides to prank me and put me in the room where plants everywhere", _he then gets up and feels bouncing on his chest. Looking down he sees ample breasts in green frilly nightgown and grabs them. That's starting to freaking him out. _"What the fuck?!I have boob?! Two boobs?! It's not normal for a boy! No, don't tell me…"_

Afraid that he is right Bakugo puts his hand in the little shorts and feels that he doesn't have part of his body. "_No! My dick is gone. Where is my dick?! If I have boobs and don't have dick. It means that..."_

He then looks at the mirror and realizes that he become Ibara Shiozaki.

"_Fuck, I became her!"_

He then swears as loud as he can.

* * *

Ibara have the face of shock of what she sees right now. She finds herself in different room and in male body. What she sees is a morning wood.

"_What it is?!"_ she thought then walks around the room trying to remember what happened yesterday. And trying to call down her new part. _"What's happened? How did I become boy?"_

She then looks at the mirror and in horror learns that she is Katsuki Bakugo now, _"No! Why him?! Of all people, why _him_?!"_

She then screams in horror.

* * *

Takashi tries to open his eyes. However, when he opens them, he noticed that his sight is sore.

"_Wait, what's wrong with my eyes? Why I can't see?" _he thought. Despite that problem he could recognize that his arm is different color. _"Why my skin is white? Did Kaminari decide to prank me?"_

Noticing the glasses on the table he out them on and notices that this room filed with some American stuff and with different blueprints he realized that he is not in his room. He then grabs his heart in worry and noticing that his hard-chest become well-endowed breasts on his white tight tank top.

"_When did I grown boobs?!"_ he thought in bewilderment. For some reason that mounds are very familiar for him. _"Why do I have a feeling that these boobs are so familiar? Wait don't tell me!?"_

Looking in the mirror his guesses are confirmed. He knows these breasts because he already saw them. On Melissa Shield, which body he is now occupying.

He then loudly screams from shock.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK!"

* * *

Melissa knew that something is wrong with her today. The first thing that she noticed when trying to find her glasses that her eyesight is normal, which surprises her.

"_What the...?"_ she thought. _"My eyes are alright! I don't need my glasses anymore! Wait, where are my glasses?!"_

She then looks around the room and sees that is not hers. The room have orange walls and is filled with boy's stuff. What really disturbed her that on walls are some strange scary looking Twin Steel Blades. They look like family heirlooms of some kind. Where is she?

"_Where am I?"_ she asked herself. She then looks at her arm and learned that her skin color changed also. She is biracial now. _"What's wrong with my skin? Did I become biracial like Takashi?"_

And that's not even the end of it either. As she notices a stiffness in her pants looks at the mirror and realized that her former beautiful hourglass body became a muscular body of a well endowed teenager boy. _"Well at least I still have a nice body" _she thought before she realized whom this body belonged to and realization made her to blush from the embarrassment and panic.

She became Takashi Buraku her new friend.

She then screams from surprise.

* * *

Tenya thought that after Stain that nothing could put him in state of fear. And he is mistaken. In the morning he is awaken by the foul smell.

"_What is that? Is Kaminari-kun again making breakfast? As class president I must stop him before he burns kitchen!" _he thought with a determination. He then tries to find his glasses only to find out that he can see perfectly without them. _"What the?! I can see without my glasses. How is that… Oh my god! What the chaotical mess!"_

It is mess indeed. With all trash around the room. Which are some metal broken parts, makeshift blueprints, rotten and uneaten food and discarded clothes and underwear.

For someone who loves cleaning rooms and order, such as Iida was a terrifying experience.

"_Who can live in this dump?!" _he thought in terror. He then tries to run away only to notice that his body gain something and lost something. He lost his engines in his calves, his strong chest, tall height, short blue hair and his inability to not see. And he gained more than average big breasts in black tank top, which stained with grease, less height, long pink dreadlocks and ability to see more without his glasses. That's freaked him out more. _"What happened to my body? Why I have these parts? Why everything did change?!"_

As if everything could become worse, he finds a half-dirty mirror and sees his full changes. He become completely different person. He is Mei Hatsume now.

He then screams in fright, shock and terror.

* * *

Mei's day was spoiled from the moment she opened her eyes. She was planning to re-invent her prototype in her room. And maybe accidently to blow up her room. It's not her fault that the workshop lab is closed on Sundays and she don't have any others room to experiment.

And now, she wakes up in the room unknown to her with her eyes become sore and she can't see well as before it's as if her quirk disappeared. Despite this she can see that everything so clean, no dirtiness in the room, many books in bookcases. It was like a clean robot was living there. Most notable thing are many stands with glasses.

"_Where am I?" _she thought in confusion. When she gets up from the bed, she notices that her former glorious breasts are gone, in her calves, she has engines and her former long pink hair become short blue, she also noticed the imprint in her shorts. _"Oh__, so this is the male genitalia, WHY IS IT HARD AND WHY DOES IT HURT__?!"_

She then takes some glasses and in other one she sees her new reflections. She is Tenya Iida now.

She then lets out a loud scream.

* * *

It's supposed to be manly day for Eijiro. It's Sunday. No training, no school, no work. Just good talking with his classmates. Nothing unusual and strange. Unfortunately, it can't be possible today.

When he wakes up the first thing, he sees is pink. So many pink. Too much pink. Thinking that he is sleeping he rubs his eyes with hopes to wake up. It became worse not only the pink didn't go away but his hands became the same color.

He then jumps from the bed from the fright only to notice that pink skin wasn't his only change. Far from it. He learns that his body become smaller and _really_ curvier with healthy thighs. Scratching his head in confusion he finds that he has two yellow horns with pink hair contrast to his red.

"_What the hell!?"_ he thought in fear while groping his new acquired bigger than average breasts. Before realization hit him. _"Wait a minute! Pink skin, pink fluffy unruly hair, horns on the head, good-looking thighs and big boobs. No. Don't tell me…"_

He then finds a mirror and his fears come true. He became Mina Ashido. His friend from the former school.

From that realization, Kirishima unleashed totally _unmanly_ scream.

* * *

Mina had a smile on her face. She had a great dream. Ochako made her godmother of her and Izuku's child. It was awesome. But now time to wake up.

She then wakes up and notices one thing for sure. That this is not her room. Her room didn't have a punching bag. In addition, she never putted any of this stuff in her room. All of that things have one thing in common 'manly'. She quickly understood that she is in Eijiro's room.

She doesn't remember how she did get there, but she needs to get out before some gossips would start. She loves gossip but not about her.

"_Time to go"_, she thought standing up. When she was doing it, she notices that her chest become lighter while she was feeling that her body became harder and heavier. _"Wait. Why my chest feels lighter? And why my body become heavier? Did I eat something wrong?"_

She looks down and what she sees surprises her. Her pink skin is gone. Her former ample breast is gone. Her healthy thighs are gone. It all was replaced by a normal tan skin, a muscular chest with a 6-pack abs, big strong arms with impressive muscles, and a very long shaft she blushed a bit before moving along.

Seeing all of it she whistles with a smile and desire. It's perfect. She acquired the strong, and probably hot, body. She may not be a pervert like Mineta but that doesn't mean that she can't wish for something like this. She is teenage girl after all.

She then tries to flexes her new body and become impressed with-it musculature.

"_Wow. I am hot. I can't believe that body like this exists. It's __a pity__ that no one from our class has this muscles"_, she thought in pout. _"I wish I had a mirror right now. So that I can find its owner."_

She then finds the same desired object and rejects her wish. She learns that the owner of her now hot body is her classmate. Eijiro Kirishima.

"_Oh, shit!"_

She then screams from the revelation.

* * *

Tokoyami expected to wake up in the dark color of his room of darkness. But he didn't. He wakes up in a light green room. Filled with anything connected to frogs. Like from biological facts about the real ones, like from any cartoonish and anime posters about them. He also notices that he wakes up on the water mattress.

What scared Fumikage more that in first time in his life he has lost connection to Dark Shadow. His first friend from the moment he awakens his quirk. He was from Tokoyami all the time. The disappearance of his friend scared him.

All of that knowledge overwhelmed him so much so he jumps from the bed. Almost to the celling. Landing down he tries to compose himself and notices that he changed in one night. He now had large hands, long legs and semi-large breasts and long teal hair.

"_What is that?!"_ he thought freaking out. Suddenly he sees the long tongue. He then notices that this tongue from his mouth. That's now his tongue. And he knows the only one who have that one. _"Oh, no!"_

He looks in the mirror and he never thought he would see. The face of very shocked and scared normally stoically Tsuyu.

* * *

He then unleashed a scream. However, it sounded like a big croak.

When Tsuyu opened her eyes, she expected to be greeted in her sweet green froggy room. However, it's not supposed to happen today. The moment she opens her eyes she sees only black darkness. The black carpet, black curtains etc. The only thing for a light is candles, which glows with purple light, making the room look creepy.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought in confusion, before touching her face. At that moment she feels that her face changed, it became harder and sticks out. After some touching, she understood that she now has a beak instead of mouth and nose. In addition, she knows that her former long teal hair become spiky and raven color and not to mention is a very hard boner she has in her shorts.

In panic she looks in the crystal ball and sees her reflection. Instead to see her normal stoic face, she learned that she now had a very familiar raven head. She is Fumikage Tokoyami.

She then screams, which was sounded as a loud screech. Or chirp.

* * *

Denki had plans for the weekend. To have a breakfast. To play videogames with others. Trying to flirt with girls, in hopes with Jiro. And finally go to sleep.

However, the destiny had some others ideas for him.

When he waked up he founds many musical instruments for rock. For second he thought that he is in some studio. And decided to run away.

"_I must go away before someone finds me here"_, he thought getting up from the bed. At that second, he felt something small on his chest. _"What the? Oh no, I have two boobs. That's normal count for boobs. But not for the boy. Please no…"_

Ready for the worst he pushes his hand in his pants and realizes that his fears come true. _"He's gone! My dick is gone! If he is gone and boobs appeared. That's means I have some kind of weird boobs dream."_

Unfortunately, that's not a dream. He turns around that he is in body of Kyoka Jiro.

He then lets out a scream from fear.

* * *

After Jiro opened her eyes, they become sore. From so much gaudier stuff in that room. It was too spunky for her taste. You just can find anything that wouldn't need for. Simply put it, It's junkyard for useless things. Only one person could put all that junk in his room.

Deciding to get away from that junkyard she notices that her small body become slightly bigger. And her trademark Earphone Jacks disappeared and the fact that she is naked.

For the moment she lets everything to sink in. She is in Denki's room, Her body is feels different, She has no clothes on, and her Jacks are gone.

She knows that something is wrong. Turning around and finding ugly big mirror. Her fears are confirmed. Because she sees the owner of that room in the mirror. Denki Kaminari.

Even without her amplifiers she can do a big sonic wave.

* * *

This is craziest day in the Mashirao's life. When he waked up he find himself in different room, which by looks of decoration belongs to girl room.

Not understanding how he get here in the first place; he decides to simply leave.

He then sees something that takes his breath away. He doesn't see his hand. Or body for that matter. The only thing he sees is the clothes that he is wearing, which shows the body's stunning voluptuous figure. But he didn't notice the last part. He is too freaked out to think.

"_Where is my body?!"_ he thought in panic. If he looked in mirror, he could realize that he is in body of Toru Hagakure.

He then screams in fear.

* * *

Today is the best day in Toru's life. Despite waking up in different room, she didn't give it much a thought. Do you know why. Because finally she finally can _see_ her body. It's no longer transparent. It's become visible.

"_I can't believe it! After so many years I can finally see my body!" _she thought with happy tears. As long as she could remember her body was always transparent. She always did want to become visible again so that _someone _can notice her. And now after some years she learned how to make her body visible.

Unfortunately, it's not so perfect. If she watches her body more attentive then she could notice that she had a hard on but that's not the thing that shocked her it was that fact that she was in a _boy's _body with _a tail_. Not just some boy but a classmates of hers. She is Mashirao Ojiro now.

She then extracts a happy scream.

* * *

When TetsuTetsu waked up he was still having a headache from the yesterday. He tries to get up and notices that something wrong with his body.

"_What's wrong with me"_, he thought in frown. He then notices that his hair changed their length and color. They are long and orange now. And that's not the only thing that changed. His former muscular body become curvier body with biggest breasts he ever seen in the real life before. He then starts to groping his new body _"What's wrong?! Why I do have a female body?! Who did it to me?!"_

He then starts to look around the room and understood that this is not his room. This room have only dark blue stuff that wasn't belong to him. In the wall opposite of him is standing table with a big mirror and some girl stuff.

Seeing in the mirror he realizes that he become his Class Representative. He is Itsuka Kendo.

He then lets out womanly shriek. Don't tell Kirishima about that.

* * *

After villain attack in the summer camp one year ago, Itsuka thought that nothing could surprise her. She was wrong. When she wakes up, she finds herself in familiar room. The interior of that room says that it belongs to boy. Boy who is fan of everything manly and metal.

She then gets up and notices that her body changed. Her body become bigger stronger muscular and her hair become shorter. She touched and finds out that her boobs are gone also and plus she had really tight pants.

She starts to freak out, _"Oh no! What's happened to me?"_

She then sees her reflection and sees that she become Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

She then screams from shock.

* * *

Rikido didn't know what to think when he waked up in the completely different and unfamiliar room. So far, he didn't notice notable thing that could help him. In addition, he was felled that he become much smaller.

He then looks in the mirror and sees what's wrong. Fro some reason he in the body of some girl in Class 2-B. He is Yui Kodai.

He then screams.

* * *

First time in her life Yui find herself in a very difficult situation.

She wakes up only to find herself in the room which could stand as a bakery. In addition, she notices that her body become bigger, stronger and taller and that her average breast disappeared and they were replaced with a boner.

She then finds out a mirror and sees that she become completely different person. She is Rikido Sato from Class 2-B.

She then lets out a loud "Mm!" before screaming.

* * *

It was a hard night for Aizawa. After sending other classes to go to sleep he then tries to find any clues about the SwapMeet. Like past crimes; former accomplice; heroes, who tries to catch him, etc. Anything that could help.

And after hours he finally finds something interesting. A name of the hero who caught the villain in the first place. And he is former student of U.A., who graduates last year. He could help.

And then after finding something useful, Aizawa wears his favorite sleeping bag and prepares to sleep. It's perfect time. Today is Sunday. There are no lessons today. All of his problem children would stay in the dorms. There only one who can mess with his sleep is Emi's calls, but he turns off his phone to make sure that he would free from her.

However, someone have different plans for him.

Before he can finally close his eyes. Suddenly…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The unexpected scream, which was made by a group of people, was so loud so it can put Yamada's voice in shame. It also made Aizawa to jump and fall on the floor interrupted his rest. However, that is not the worst thing. The worst thing is that the voice was coming from…

"It was coming from dorms", said Sekijiro mouthing Aizawa's thoughts. He then looks at his colleague in worry and concern. He knows that when you wake up Aizawa then get ready to die. "What do you think happened?"  
"I hope that they found a dead body or some of them died", Shota answered with a murderer face. No one messes with his rest and get away with it. "Because if I am wrong then I _will kill _all of them."

With that declaration both teachers went to the dorms.

They didn't even suspect what madness they would find there.

* * *

**Poor Aizawa. He didn't know what will happen in the next chapter**


	3. Revelations

**Sorry for the long wait. That chapter will explain everything what's happened. This is the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Revelations.**

On the way to the dorms Aizawa and Kan met up with Yagi, Kayama and Yamada, who also heard the scream. They then approach the door of Class 2-A dorms and open it. What they see inside take away their breath. They couldn't explain it.

Almost all people of Class 2-A are arguing and screaming around. It is not so strange because their teenagers. All teenagers have squabbles. It was _how exactly _they were arguing.

First off, not all students are arguing. Mineta, Aoyama, Shoji, Koda and Sero didn't do anything; they only stayed in the place with faces full of bewilderment, the same as their teachers.

Secondly, some students acting strangely. They acting like completely different people. For example 'Iida' standing was in place with a stupid smile on 'his' face. In the past he would try to stop any spats, and now he's only watching it. The former fearless 'Buraku' would be in the center of conflict but 'he's standing by himself with a face full of confusion and slight fear. 'Sato' was also standing on the sides with a stoic face and was making the same sound "Mm".

But the most disturbing was the fact that 'Bakugou' was not doing anything. In a situation like that he would act and scream louder than others. But he doesn't do anything. 'He' looks like he wants to be in any places than this one. If you look closer than you would see that 'he' is ready to cry. That confused and scared the teachers more than before.

Teachers then look at the remaining students. Seeing the looks of their teachers Minoru answers for them.

"We don't know what happened", he said while looking at Midnight's chest in scandal looking sleepwear. "We came here when the screams happened. They're only screaming and we don't understand what they are saying."

"The fact that they were not acting like themselves is pretty much scaring us", commented Aoyama with stars flying around him.

"Agreed. When I see that Bakugo is not a catalyst of that spat, I thought that I came to some kind of an Alternative Universe or something", said Hanta with a shudder.

Getting enough with a meaningless arguing, a very tired and irritated Aizawa silenced an entire room, "Enough bickering! Class 2-A stop acting like little children and explain what's wrong! Iida, Yaoyorozu how you can let this happen? You are Class Representatives for crying out loud!"

Unsurprisingly, EraserHeads outburst made all of the students to shut up. Their usually quiet teacher can be terrifying at times.

However, that's not over. As suddenly 'Momo' raises 'her' hand and answers, "I am sorry, Aizawa-Sensei, but I am Todoroki."

"Aizawa-sensei, I am Yaoyorozu", said 'Shoto' with a look of worry on 'his' face.

As it couldn't become even stranger, 'Tenya' raises 'his' hand and says with uncharacteristic loud voice, "And I am Mei Hatsume!"

That show put all of teachers in the discomfort. What's wrong with Class 2-A? Why are they acting not like themselves?

"What's wrong with them?" asked Nemuri in worry. "Do you think they're playing with us?"

"It's impossible", answered Shota with wide eyes. "Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Iida don't like to do stuff like that. They don't have a sense of humor."

"Aizawa-sensei, it's me Midoriya", called 'Uraraka' who tries not to look down at 'her' assets. "It's not a joke. For some reason our bodies switched."

After learning that fact, all of the teachers could only look with disbelief and wide eyes. They couldn't believe that their students swapped bodies with each other. Looking at the others they simply nodded to confirm 'Uraraka's' words.

"How did it happen?" asked Hizashi in shock.

"I think it was because of fighting with that villain yesterday", answered Toshinori. His answer made all of his colleagues to look at him in confusion. "Think about it. The only ones who swapped bodies are the ones who fought him before."

That really made sense.

"Wait a minute! A few of my students fought him also. Does that mean…" said Sekijiro in alarm. After realization he looks at the two remaining students. He recognizes their stance. It's his students. "Kodai, Shiozaki is that you?"

"Mm", said 'Sato' while 'Bakugo' nodded in agreement.

"And you really are Hatsume-kun, Melissa-kun", commented All Might looking at support duo in different bodies.

"It's us uncle All Might", said 'Takashi' with 'Tenya' nodded in background.

As it couldn't become worse, door suddenly opens. Everybody turns around and sees what takes their breath away. They see Ibara's body in green frilly nightgown behind her other students of 2-B. What scared them all is 'her' angry face. It didn't need a big guess to know, which is student occupied it now.

'She' then runs to the group and lifts 'Izuku' of 'his' feet.

"Deku!" 'she' screamed shaking 'him'. "What the fuck happened to us! Why we are in different bodies?!"

Before the real Izuku could oppose, Uraraka interrupts him.

"Bakugo it's me Uraraka!" answered Ochako with an irritation. Seeing an angry confusion on 'her' face she explains it further. "_Round Face_. Seriously? We have known each other for a year and you _still _couldn't remember my name?!"

"Whatever, Round Face", he commented with a scowl before turning to Izuku. "Deku! What happened?! And you better to explain it carefully or I am gonna…"

Before he could continue, Katsuki starts to seriously to cough. Seeing confusion on his face Ibara comes to him and answers, "It's your throat. My throat is weaker than yours. It can't scream so loud without burning it like yours."

That put teachers put teachers in tight situation. Their students are switched bodies with each other. They don't know the reason why it happened, let alone how to undo it. How would students work now? They need to find a solution and fast.

At the last moment two female bodies coming after 2-B. Both of them in 'their' night clothes and pants out of breath. They were running too hard.

"Everyone. I must declare about our difficult situation!" bellowed 'Mei' while chopping air with 'her' hand.

"Don't try, Iida. I think they already know. Man, never knew that running could be so hard and difficult", said 'Melissa' also out of breath. Both of them were great runners, but finding themselves in different bodies made their running difficult. It was probably because of their newly grown big breasts which keep bouncing with each step. "Also, girls! How can you run with these things? They almost hit me in the face while I was running there."

Aizawa need to find help out of that situation and fast. Or else he would have gone nuts from all of it insanity.

* * *

After some talking, both classes decide to calm down and sit down. It didn't put them back in their own bodies. But at least they not are arguing. Right now, they're drinking good tea.

"Thanks for the tea Sato-kun", said Izuku.

"Mm", mumbled Yui with a frown.

After it Midoriya realizes his mistake and apologized, "Sorry, I mean Kodai-kun."

"Mm", nodded Yui with a smile.

"Say, can she talk at all?" asked Sero in concern. "I don't remember saying _something _at all."

"Who knows", commented Nirengeki. "She pretty much doesn't want to or can't talk. We kinda learned her language already."

However despite the good taste of the tea, the poor students couldn't understand what had happened to them. They suspected it happened because of SwapMeet. But how one person switches 22 students' bodies. It's too much for one person. They know one thing for sure. It can't become any worse.

Unfortunately it can.

"Well look what's happened here, Class 2-A!" called a familiar voice of Monoma. Person who loves to mock others couldn't help but to make fun of other class despite their moods. "The _best_, _strongest, _class in U.A. just get themselves trapped by villain's power! I can't believe that it was so simple that you got caught in it in the first place. If that really is _the future generations of mighty heroes _then I afraid I couldn't live to see it! ARGH!"

Fortunately for everyone, he was knocked out by very angry Kendo, who accidently activated her new acquired iron skin of Tetsutetsu.

"Monoma, cut it out!" she screamed. "That is not a laughing matter. Right now the last thing class 2-A needs is your commentary. They went too far. And if you haven't noticed, _your_ classmates are in that situation also! Can you please, _for once_ to shut up and let's work with each other to find a solution!? Are you even hearing me?!"

Problem is that no, he didn't. The strike was too much for him.

"Hey are you okay?" called Kendo in worry.

"_Knock out_"said Poni in pure English while checking her classmate's pulse.

"It looks like your punch was too much for him, Lady Itsuka" called Jurota. "Don't forget that Sir Tetsutetsu is physically stronger than you."

"In addition you activated his quirk"continued Rin, pointing at her skin.

She looks down and only now noticed that her skin become steel. She activated it on impulse. It looks like their quirk stayed in their former bodies. That will be problematic.

She then puts her new powered hands on the table only to crush by strong force of her new power.

"Tetsutetsu, say how I can turn off your quirk?" she called in worry. If she destroyed table by a slightly push, what can she do in full strength.

However her question only made him stiff.

"That information dies with me. And with me only", he answered in all seriousness. "But I can advise you. Beware of _magnets_. They are _true evil_."

"Kirishima-kun, please say how you can turn off your skin", she pleaded to other student.

"Sorry can't help. I gave Tetsutetsu word of a man. I can't talk about it", Eijiro answered sheepishly. "If I tell someone _his_ secret then he would tell _mine_."

"And this secret is…" said Mina playfully.

"It's a secret for a reason", argued Eijiro back. Before frowning at Ashido who makes a potty face. "And can't you stop making that face. On my body it's looks disturbing."

"Nope", she answered mockingly. That face irritated him.

"You stopped bickering? Good", entered Aizawa nonchalantly. "After your failure yesterday, I and Kan-Sensei checked any information we had on the SwapMeet."

"Do you find something?" asked Shinso curiously.

"Yes we are", answered Shota. "We didn't find information about your 'conditions'. However we find a name of a hero who put him in the jail. And he agreed to come here today. You know him. He knows all of you. Especially _you_, Midoriya."

That answer Aizawa gave let Izuku to guess who he was talking about.

As if on cue the door opens with a loud shout, "the former Big Three of UA are back in school!"

It's revealed that people who entered that door are Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado and Tamaki Amajiki, the graduated best students of U. A. And old friends of Class 2-A. With them staying Eri, the girl who was saved by Mirio and Izuku from Overhaul.

After one year of living with 1-A, Eri's socially skills became better. She is not afraid to talk with others. She gained even new friends in her kindergarten. In addition, she has a better control on her quirk. And she finally did what Sir Nighteye predicted. She brought back Mirio's quirk. Lemillion is back.

Despite the wish to start his own agency, Mirio decided to lead his late mentor's agency. In a sense to honor him and his ideals.

"Hello 2-A and 2-B students", called Mirio with his never-ending enthusiasm. "Long time no see!"

"We miss you so much!" beamed Nejire, who still have too much energy. "It's was so boring without you!"

"Glad to see that you survived so long", commented Tamaki. "In our second year half of our class was thrown away for inability to keep up."

"Young Mirio, sorry for interrupting but Aizawa-kun told us that you had an experience with SwapMeet before", interrupted All Might. "Can you share it with us?"

"Of course I can All Might-sensei", beamed with happiness Togata. "For me it wasn't just _experience_. SwapMeet was the first villain I ever caught. And you can say that after that capture The Big Three was formed."

"REALLY!" chorused all students. Despite being friends with The Big Three itself, they didn't know how they were founded in the first place.

"It's sounded awesome", star-stacked Midoriya. "Please do tell us more!"

"Midoriya is that you?" asked Mirio in confusion. Seeing his fan/kohai nodded frantically, he finally recognized him. "Well it's started in my first year of internship. I still had some problems with my quirk. One time my agency united with Nejire's and both of us were sent to catch SwapMeet. We trapped him but at the last second he uses his power to switch us and runs away. After that chaos happened."

"Yeah I remember that. I was keeping losing all my clothes", Nejire continued with a sad frown. However her comments about clothes quickly gained reactions from some boys. She then turns to the Mirio wit apologetic face. "I think I beat your record. And I think because of the situation in the girls changing room you couldn't find yourself a girlfriend. Sorry about that."

"It's okay I don't blame you", Togata reassured her.

Suddenly they heard the some muffling chuckling. All of them turns around only to see something bizarre. An expressionless Amajiki who tries to hold his laughter. He then gives up and burst out laughing.

"I remember it was so fun!" he laughed with tears in his eyes. "Both of you couldn't control your bodies and your quirks that made Nejire to lose her clothes for 28 times and Mirio uses all his stamina and was paralyzed for 2 hours. It was best 14 hours in my life! I don't remember I laughed so much!"

"Actually after SwapMeet you_ never _laughed _at all_", buttered Nejire.

"Or _before _for this matter,'' commented Mirio. He knows Tamaki all his life and he doesn't remember if his friend _ever _laughed at something. "Still it was mean for you to laugh at us in our predicament."

"Sorry guys. Can't help it. When people changes bodies it always fun", he commented with a smirk making all room to look at him in disbelief. He then continues sheepishly, "When it's not happening with _you_."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. After 14 hours, we returned to our respective bodies. We then united ourselves and kick Swap Meets butt", continued Mirio with a shrug.

"And after that a Big Three was born!" beamed Nejire with a shout.

Her teammates smiled in nostalgic remembering about start and adventures they had after it. 2-A and 2-B were smiling also. Not only hearing the beautiful story about their senpais friendships but because of the fact that the body swap is only temporary and after 14 hours they would be back to normal.

However Mirio decides to interfere.

"However, I think that your case maybe different than ours,'' he commented with an uncharacteristic frown on usual smiley his face.

"How exactly different?" asked Momo in alarm.

"Well you said that he hit you all with his quirk and then you woke up with changes. Am I right?" he asked in confusion earned nods from others. "Well in me and Nejire's case we were swapped imminently after one use. In addition, he used his powers only on _two _things not _twenty two_."

"What are you saying? That he became stronger?" asked Shoto in frown. Seeing Togata nodding he continues. "But where? In Tartarus?"

"I don't think so", argued Mirio. "In Tartarus they put you in Anti-Quirk shackles. They made it impossible for you to use your quirk. Maybe some drugs could _enhance_ his powers temporarily. I don't know."

At Mirio's words both Melissa and Mei gulped in fear and realization.

"Oops", said Mei making all people to look at them. "It's our fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Bakugo dangerously.

"Easy, Demolition, easy,'' said Takashi trying to calm down Katsuki. "Melissa can you explain what's wrong."

"Well, Izuku-kun do you remember my father's last invention?" Melissa asked. Seeing him and others to nod she continues. "I decided to break into my father's archives and find many unfinished projects and ideas. And I decided to finish one of his devices. The device which will help a person to progress their quirk. Quirk Enhancer"

"For example imagine one boy with a quirk, which allows him to extract from his fingertips little raindrops. With Quirk Enhancer he could unleash big streams of water. Or Mei. She can see with her quirk 5 kilometers ahead. With Quirk Enhancer she could see 500 kilometers ahead."

"Tell them about Quirk Evolver", interfered Mei.

"Not now Mei", argued with gritted teeth Melissa. "Like she said there is a final and perfect version will be in the future. It's called Quirk Evolver. Like it's name suggests it could _evolve_ your quirk to a new stage. In theory, Mei would have an X-ray vision instead of her Zoom."

"X-ray vision", repeated Mineta with a drool already thinking what he could do with that useful ability.

"Say with your device could I become visible?" asked eagerly in anticipation Toru. It sounds like a dream come true.

"In theory yes", answered Melissa making the invisible girl happy.

"When you finished it can you call me?" she asked in delight.

"However there is a problem", Shield continued with a frown. "We ended our project yesterday. Now we only need a stabilizer to not make the user's quirk to go crazy. Wait a minute! Mei where is a stabilizer?!"

"In a place nobody would guess to searching", she said smugly. She then looks down only to realize her problem. "Oh yeah. Different bodies. Hey person in my body come to me!"

"It's me, Hatsume-kun. And my name is Tenya Iida!" answered Iida with his usual gesture. "We know each other are almost a year! It's not so hard to remember… Wait what you are doing?!"

It's then revealed that Hatsume grabbed Iida from behind and just pushed her hand into his cleavage window. She then moves her hand around his boobs trying to find something accidentally groping it in process. That display made everyone to brush hard except for Mineta and Midnight who are happy to see that. Nejire even covered Eri's eyes to protect her innocence.

"Hatsume-san what are you doing?" asked Tokoyami in alarm.

"Yesterday I hid a stabilizer in my boobs. So that no one could steal it from us. Now shut up I think I found it", she explained making everyone to sweatdrop, while continuing her search. She didn't notice that her actions made Tenya to blush red and holding back a moan. She then finally finds it and shows a little high tech green chip. "Found it!"

"Why you did exactly chose Mei to be your partner?" Takashi deadpanned .

"She was the only one who would join that crazy opportunity of mine", Melissa explained with a sigh. "Plus she was the only one who is friendly to me in my class."

"Also you might want to avoid any strong emotions while in my body, black flame tends to be powered by emotions." He added

Before he could say more Tenya screamed using girly his voice.

"What do you think you just did!?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hatsume in confusion.

"You just violated my body!" he screamed in outrage.

"Oh I see what you mean. You see dude it's _my _body which right now _you are_ occupying", she answered smugly making Iida to freeze in realization. "It's actually _you_ who violated _my_ body."

"HUH!?" he said in shock making his friends to silently laugh at him.

"Sorry Iida-kun, but she got you,'' commented Uraraka laughing.

"Do you have something else in those mounds?" asked Minoru

"Okay can I continue? Thanks, ``said Melissa while taking something from her backpack. "Yesterday we planned to finish it. However SwapMeet took it and used it against us. Without a stabilizer it makes user the use his powers uncontrollably. While also burning the device from too much power."

Realization hit them hard. It all made sense. They now know the reason of their problem.

"Wait a minute!" suddenly said Bakugo looking very angry and pissed off. "You trying to say that we are in this shit, just because of your stupid gizmo!"

"Don't scream at her. You sound like they wanted to let a villain to grab their invention and use it against us." argued Buraku protecting girls before turning to them. "Melissa will we be back to normal?"

"I think yes. The effect still is the temporary but it will be longer than before", she explained. "I need to calculate our time. Mei do you have a calculator?"

"Yes I do", she answered with a smile. At the answer Iida stiffened covering his big boobs. Fortunately for him she goes to backpack, which she left yesterday, and finds calculator. "Here it is."

"Thanks", Shield said before storm of calculus become coming from her mouth. "Okay if my calculations are correct then we would be back in our bodies in _14 days_."

"14 DAYS?!" asked both classes in disbelief.

"We will be stuck like this for 2 weeks!" bellowed Jiro in agony.

"Don't worry, I will bring that fucking villain back here", announced Bakugo planning to exit. "And I will try to bring him in one piece."

Seeing what his friend is trying to do Takashi stopped him.

"Wait! Katsuki Wait! You can't go like this!" he screamed in alarm.

"Why not?" Bakugo asked in confusion. "She is not ugly!"

"It was a compliment?" Ibara asked in disgust.

"In Kacchan's language? Yes, it is", answered Izuku with a shame.

"First of all, it was rude. Secondly you have a _girl's_ body. With these clothes you would attract many _unwanted_ attention", Takashi continued gesturing to his nightgown then to Mineta. "And thirdly, you _can't _fight in this body. We not only changed bodies, we also changed our quirks. You had years of experience to fight with _your _quirk. Right now you can only make a fool of yourself. Or in that case you can embarrass _Ibara_."

"Listen to me! All my moves and tactics I made then when I was five! I could easily learn how to fight in that girly body!" argued Katsuki looking livid.

"Okay, bring it on!" Buraku challenged making a fighting stance. "When you have a Pro Hero as older sister, you start to learn how to kick people asses! Right now I can beat you without a quirk!"

With these words both of them starts to fight.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

It was a short fight. Before the fight could began Bakugo's hair starts to move on their own and they wrapped him like a cocoon. After some thrashing he finally calms down and agreed with Takashi. Right now he is useless in battle. The hair then freed him from his jail.

After that Eri decides to help class to recognize each other by making them bands with chibi faces on the front. Only Toru's headband was different. Instead of the face she had a pair of her gloves from her hero costume.

Bakugo then sits down on the couch with Buraku, Todoroki and Midoriya who are still trying to digest the news.

"This sucks", commented Minoru making boys to look at him.

"I agree", agreed Shoto with a frown. "We're stuck as girls and we can't do anything to save ourselves from this predicament."

However his answer made Mineta mad.

"NO! What sucks is the fact the only one who become _blessed _with a switch are the dense guys who can't even understand how lucky they are!" he bellowed in outrage. The quarto of 2-A could only look in disbelief at Mineta. _That _is bugging him. "You are right now beautiful busty and sexy girls. All of you have opportunities that aren't available for others. Women lingerie shops, female showers, bikinis, girl's changing rooms. Any guys would kill to be in your places but you are not happy with that! It should be me! I could accomplish every man dream! That's not fair!"

While Minoru was wailing in 'misery' and self-pity, while screaming that universe owned him a big time, boys were looking at him in anger and fury. They are stuck as other people and couldn't do anything to change it and _this one_ is wailing that they are lucky people. However despite their noble goals and intention, they couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to enter lingerie shop looking like that.

Fortunately Bakugo can help to break them from it.

"Hey. How about we kill him and say that it was an accident?" he suggested them.

"For some reason I am agreeing with that", agreed Midoriya. He doesn't like that Mineta sees that they are supposed to be in paradise.

"Me too", said Takashi not happy to see that people see Melissa as a busty eye-candy.

"Me three", said Shoto. He hates Minoru looking at Momo like a piece of meat.

What they didn't notice that Katsuki's hair starts to move of its own dangerously towards the Mineta. Then they hear that his wailing suddenly ended and it was replaced by muffling sounds. They turn around and see that their perverted friend is trapped in the vines.

"What happened?" asked Shoto in shock. He then notices that the vines coming from Katsuki's head. "Bakugo it's your hair"

"It looks like your hair works with emotional telekinesis", deduced Izuku making all of people to look at him in confusion and guidance. He then explains further. "Your hair moves because of your thoughts and emotions. Think positive and they would let him go."

"Fine", Katsuki said trying to concentrate at anything positive. The vines then let Mineta go. Bakugo then looks around and thinks about their situation and gives a minute for the situation to sink in. "This is the worst."

"Come on Bakugou. Being a girl it can't be the worst thing to happen to you. It will turn off soon", said Eijiro trying to reassure Katsuki .

"If _that_ was the only problem", he commented sharply.

"What's wrong then?" asked Kirishima in confusion.

"Not your fucking deal, Raccoon Eyes!" answered Bakugo.

"It's Shitty Hair!" shouted back Eijiro. It took a minute to understand what he just said.

Before the fight could begin it was interrupted by Ochako.

"His mother's birthday in a week", answered Uraraka with a smile, shocking the boys with her knowledge.

"How you could possibly know that, Round Face?" asked Bakugo in disbelief.

"Deku-kun invited me", she simply answered gesturing to Midoriya.

He then looks to the Deku to get an explanation.

"Your mother invited my mother. And Mitsuki-san also said that I can invite anybody. I chose Uraraka-san. I wanted to meet her with my mum", Deku answered sheepishly.

"Do you want to introduce her to her future mother-in-law?" joked Takashi making the pair to blush hard.

When Izuku wanted to cover his cheeks he accidently made himself fly. He then uses Ochako's advice and claps his hands together nullifying his quirk and falls on her.

"Sorry, Uraraka-san!" he apologized in a hurry. "But Kacchan is right. Both of us have a serious problem right now."

"I think both of you don't have problems at all", commented Sato with a shrug. "They are mothers. Explain your situation to them, they will understand."

At his comment both boys could only look at their friend with deadpanned expressions.

"You don't know our mothers", both of them chorused.

And then they told the class what would happen exactly.

* * *

_Inko hugs Ochako very tightly while crying oceans of tears._

"_Oh my poor baby Izuku! What they have done with you?! I knew it would be dangerous to let you go to U.A.! Oh Izuku!"_

_In the background Izuku and Toshinori watching it in worry._

"_Mother, It's me Izuku! You are hugging Uraraka-san!"_

"_Let her to cry. She wouldn't listen anyway."_

* * *

_Mitsuki screams at Katsuki while Ibara and Masaru watch it in background._

"_It was bad enough that you spoil my life. Right now you decided to destroy this poor girl's life!"_

"_You saying like I wanted to be in her body in the first place, you stupid old hag!"_

"_How dare you call me that?!"_

"_Is this normal for them?"_

"_Yes. For them it's just a normal Tuesday. Do you want tea, Ibara-kun?"_

* * *

_Takashi watches at his sisters giggling while looking at him like hunters._

"_Look at him, Hayai! Our brother becomes a girl. Now we have an all girl family."_

"_Now we need only to change his skin and we would be a family again, Nikko. Come to us new sister!"_

_It's revealed that both girls' takes makeup and woman clothes and ready to use them._

_Seeing his sister's weapons, Takashi starts to cry._

* * *

"They're right", said Buraku just woke up from his 'nightmare'. "Our families must not know about our situation. My sisters may not be like your mothers. But they will make my life a living hell."

All of the students nodded in agreement. At that moment all teachers are brought back with a principal Nezu. All of them looking serious.

"After some discussion we came to a decision,'' said Aizawa making the classes to look at him in anticipation. "We decided to unite students, who were body switched, in one class, which would last two weeks. And they are going to _my class_."

"The students who didn't change going to my class,'' said Sekijiro.

"About dorms. We decided to make one body swapped pair to sleep in one room, ``said Kamaya licking her lips seductively. That news shocked the class. They need to live with each other. "It would help you to understand each other and your new bodies."

"About lessons. We decided to let you not go to the Hero Studies because you can't use your new quirks `` began Yagi with a solemn frown.

"Yahoo. No school tomorrow!" cheered Kaminari in happiness.

"You can't go only to Hero Studies. Other lessons still opened to you. I mean you changed bodies and the quirks not brains. You can still work there, ``continued Yagi deflating Denki.

"In addition, Iida and Buraku to save the grades of Hatsume and Shield you must attend special support lessons. Understandable?" asked Power Loader.

Both boys nodded to show that they understood.

"And the last thing" said Nezu. "Kan's class will search for the villain. Meanwhile _you_ must stay away from these problems. And using recommendations of Kendo-kun and Midoriya-kun the temporary class's Representative and Vice-Representative will be Jurota-kun and Shinso-kun. Now you must decide in which you will live and bring your stuff here."

With these words they left students alone to let everything to sink in. They need to temporarily live with each other. And learn many things they didn't know about their friends before.

They don't have a choice for that matter.

What they didn't know that for every pair it will open path for something new.


	4. Izuku and Ochako

**Now let's see how each pair survive their predicament. Each pair would have their separate chapter.**

**P.S. If you want to know why i made them to live in the same room. I did it so that they could help each other if someone accidently activated their new quirk and destroys the dorms. So other one could stop it. In addition they can help each others to get used to each other's body.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Izuku and Ochako**

After some discussion the swapped class started to take their things and move in the common rooms. All of them decided to leave Mineta's room untouched much to his chagrin. Right now all girls using their new strength moving beds to others room.

After some discussion with Izuku both he and Ochako decided that they would live in her room. Because her room has more space and because she can't sleep when all All Might's looking at her. She could understand two or three posters not ten. It was creeping her out.

"_I can't understand how Deku-kun could live with so many All Mights watches around you"_, she thought while entering their room.

What she saw made her surprised. She sees Deku-kun, still in her body, which is shaking and blushing red. What made it bizarre, the fact that he is wearing a blindfold.

"Deku-kun why are you wearing blindfold?" she asked in confusion.

"Hello, Uraraka-san", greeted Izuku. "You see I put it on myself. That was the only way I couldn't p-p-p-"

"Peak?" she asked curiosity. Seeing her crush nodding frantically made her heart to skip a beat. He always would respect her wishes. Any other boy would strip the poor girl but not him. "That's so sweet."

"I just do what anyone could do", he commented with a blush. "I mean you wouldn't ogle me right?"

His question takes her breath away, remembering her show in shower.

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

_Before taking Deku's things to her room, Ochako decided to visit the bathroom. She then strips down only to pants and inspecting her new body. _

_And she is not disappointed with it. She always knew that Izuku have muscular body, but she didn't know that he _so_ fit. With strong muscular arms which covered in scars. Hard chest plate which sturdier than rocks. With six-pack abs which covered in her own sweat. In addition, she has firm round ass. And probably a big shaft between her legs. She didn't decided to look inside her pants. She wouldn't endure it._

_She's having the time of her life right now._

"_Yeah I am hot", said Uraraka flexing her new glorious muscles looking in the mirror. She enjoys it every second. "Sorry girls, that body belongs _only_ to Uraraka Ochako. Because she is the hottest hero girl in the world. And I love her."_

"_Really? Didn't know that he had such standards", said Mina, who just entered the bathroom looking very smug._

_Seeing her friend that got caught her to ogling body of her crush, Ochako become blushing red and stammering something unrecognizable. How she could explain her situation without looking like a pervert. Watching the reaction of her friend Mina tries to calm her down._

"_Relax, I don't care what you just did", said Mina while taking her shirt off. "Can you leave the bathroom? It's just behind you is a big line of girls. All of them wanted to 'learn their bodies'."_

_With these words Ochako left the bathroom and notices that Mina was telling the truth. There is a line of her classmates in the bodies of the boys. And looking at their faces it wouldn't hard to guess what they want to do._

"_Was it worth it?" asked Tsuyu with a hidden smirk._

* * *

"…Maybe?" she answered with question. Her answer made Midoriya to blush even redder. Seeing a discomfort on her friend's face she tries to make him feel better. "I mean you have such strong and handsome body. Any girl would be happy to have such a boyfriend. I bet you were a girl magnet in school."

Despite her good words, they didn't make him feel better. If anything it made him worse.

"No I wasn't", he admitted with a frown. "Nobody would like to talk to me in my middle school. They avoided me like a plague. And girls were always so mean and trying to prank me. _You are the first_ _girl _who talked to me."

Ochako didn't expect such an answer. She knew that Izuku was social-awkward last year. She expected him to have a few friends. However, she didn't expect him to be alone, friendless. She would send those mean girls to the moon if she could see them.

"It doesn't matter anymore,'' commented Ochako. "I mean you are a student at the best hero school in Japan. And they probably flunked out from their colleges. You could probably have a dozen girlfriends right now."

"Thanks. But I wanted to have only one", Izuku answered with a smile before frowning. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't think I would get a girlfriend."

"Why not?" she asked in confusion. For her Izuku would be the best boyfriend. He is kind, caring, smart, strong, good-looking, and she discovered today that he has awesome musculature. He is the best boyfriend and woman could ask for.

"You see, I want a girl who would love me as _Izuku Midoriya_. Not as _Deku_ and his accomplishments", he explained with a sigh. That explained everything to Ochako. There are many harlots who would like to take Pro-Hero only for his money. "In addition, I planned to become new Symbol of Peace after All Might. He didn't start a family because he knew that with his job as №1, he did earn many enemies who would hurt his loved ones only to get to him."

What Izuku is saying is true. Being #1 Pro-Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might couldn't afford luxuries such as family and children. With many enemies he has it was too easy to lose everything he had.

However that's not at all. After learning his ties to All For One and Takashi, Izuku started to fear even to think about relationships. Because of his father's work as the greatest villain in existence, it did earned him many enemies such from underworld and from hero world. If someone learned that All For One had sons then it's child would be an attack by the same villains and heroes. He would be pretty happy if society didn't decide to punish him and Takashi just for having ties with that monster. So far it's their greatest nightmare.

The greatest torment for him is that he couldn't talk to anybody to discuss his demons. He is afraid that his friends would turn their back to him and he will be alone again. But most importantly he is afraid of what _she_ would have thought of him.

Seeing his deep pain inside, Ochako takes his hands in hers and looks at Izuku with the most caring eyes he had ever seen.

"Deku-kun I swear that no matter what happens in the future, I will always be by your side", she said with so much honestly that made Midoriya to cry silently.

"Thanks Uraraka-san. You can't imagine how important this is for me", he said with tears.

"Good to hear", she answered before going to her small wardrobe searching for something. "Now I've gotten used to your body it's time for you to get used to mine."

"What?!" he asked in shock. It was one thing to live in Uraraka-san's body but to_ see _her curves. He would probably die from a nosebleed today.

"You heard what Midnight-sensei said. We must get used to each other's bodies. It includes clothing and showers", she explained while finally taking her underwear set. It wasn't nothing revealing. Just a normal pink bra with panties set. It is a cheap set but it's modest and the only one she had. In mind she wished to have more erotic one. "I know that this one is plain-looking is nothing to compare to lingerie of Mina, and Yamomo, but I thought for you it would sufficient."

"Maybe we have another choice?" asked Izuku in panic. That underwear maybe is really modest, but for _him_ it looks _like sexy lingerie set._ "I don't think you would like to see boy looking at you while you are wearing _that_."

"I would prefer not to smell like a pig", she commented in disgust. A merely thought to smell awful defeated her embarrassment of her crush seeing her naked. "Plus I know that you wouldn't judge me or my body. I completely trust you. Now strip up so I can put it on you."

Seeing that his crush didn't back down from her words, Izuku reluctantly starts to strip himself while keeping his eyes shut. Putting on the panties wasn't a problem for him. However there were problems with a bra.

"Uraraka-san, It's too tight!" wailed Izuku. And it's true. For his new boobs, this piece of clothing is too small. "Are you sure it's the right size?"

"It's supposed to be", answered Ochako trying to hook the bra. Actually she bought this one a year ago. Because of her finances she couldn't afford herself a new bra. She thought that they couldn't become bigger. She was wrong. _"Did they become bigger?"_

After what felt like an eternity, Uraraka finally hooks the bra on Izuku. She then sees her results and feels satisfied with it. She sees her own body. She always knew that she is pretty but right now she looks gorgeous. Starts with long legs to healthy highs. To wide hips which stretching her panties set. Flat stomach with abs. Big breasts, who look like they're gonna break out from their prison. She looks sexy. If only her crush could see it.

Speaking of her crush, he is become redder from feeling her underwear on his body he struggles to breathe. He still keeps his eyes closed. He can't see her or else he would die from arousement.

Pitying her crush, she lets him wear her tank-top and shorts. Now time for lesson 2.

"Now Deku-kun this is the hardest lesson. You need to touch my boobs", she said simply almost killing Midoriya with that task.

"T-t-touch yours b-b-b-breasts?" he asked in horror looking at delicious mounds. He would be a liar if he said that he never wanted to grope them.

"Deku-kun I give you my permission to grope me"Ochako said in all seriousness.

Seeing that is no way out of it. Izuku finally did it.

"_I can't believe it! I am touching Uraraka-san's boobs! They are so soft!" _he thought holding back a moan.

However that only in his head.

In reality he carefully _is poking _his breast with a shaky finger. That fact irritated Ochako deeply. She tells her crush that he can touch her breast for crying out loud. No girl would agree to it. And he looks like he is touching bomb that is about to explode. It really hurt her pride as a woman.

"Deku-kun I let you touch my freaking boobs for crying out loud! And you look like I asked you to touch _porcupine_!" she screamed in anger startling Midoriya. Ochako then comes to him and rips of his top much to his embarrassment. "I know that they are not so big like Yaomomo's but they are bigger that Mina's and Ibara's. It really hurts me that you think that my breasts are not desirable."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing, Uraraka is sad because he is not touching her breasts. He didn't want to do it because he thought that his reaction on that would make her to see him as a pervert. However he understood that she is sad because he doesn't see her as a woman. That shocked him completely.

He then looks down and sees something that he couldn't forget forever. Her big breasts which are covered by a small pink bra. After some thinking he really gropes them.

"Oooohh!" he moaned out loud. He couldn't let go of that feeling and he didn't want. They are soft but firm. He could caress them forever. After some minutes he stops and looks at the owner of the body.

"How was it?" she asked in hopeful face.

He then looks at Uraraka and sees that she is happy and answers, "It was the first woman's chest I ever touched. I could never forget this."

Before the dialogue could continue something unexpected happened.

Midoriya's bra and boobs starts to move on their own to the ceiling. It looks like when he was touching them he accidentally activates his new quirk.

"Uraraka-san what should I do?!" Izuku asked in panic seeing that his mounds starts to fly taking him with them.

"Use Release!" Ochako said in alarm. She didn't know that she can make her boobs to fly. Maybe she should use it on her own body.

Midoriya then do exactly what she said and falls to the arms of Uraraka's body. And after they dressed up they discussed about their future act on Mitsuki Bakugo's birthday's visit.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Shoto and Momo

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth the wait. Here is our other pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shoto and Momo.**

Izuku and Ochako are not the only ones who are trying to get used to the whole situation. Momo and Shoto try to settle down in the latter's Japanese-looking room. It looks comfy and has more space than the former's crampy room.

Right now, both of them are sitting in the room and thinking about one thing: How to start a talk?

Shoto looks at the big bag which Momo brought with her. Probably her belongings.

"Is that your belongings?" he asked in confusion gesturing to the bag.

"I was in a hurry so I didn't notice that I grabbed so many", she answered in embarrassment. "It's nice and comfy in your room."

"Thanks", Todoroki said with a smile. "Your room is nice too."

"Thanks for the compliment", Yaoyorozu said happily. She knows that because of her giant bed it's very difficult to live on. And he is nice enough to not point at that fact.

"Say did you bring more clothes so I can change?" he asked looking at his lacy nightgown. Despite that this body is a perfect sight for any hormonal boy, Shoto would never use Momo for his sexual urges. He respects her too much.

"Yeah, I did. Here take it", she answered while taking some clothes from her bag. It wasn't any strange. Just normal blue shirt-top, green shorts and white socks. However, what she shows the last takes his breath away. It's a very revealing lingerie set. It's a black lace bra which consists of two small triangles and a black lace thong.

Seeing that kind of underwear makes Shoto uncomfortable. It's true that the set is beautiful and even sexy. But for him to wear it. While being in the female body. It's too much.

"Say do you have _less_ revealing?" Todoroki asked with a blush.

"Unfortunately, no", Momo said with a sigh. Underwear was always her biggest problem. "With my size, it's pretty difficult to find any. More less the modest ones."

"I see", he nodded in understanding. He can't imagine how she lived all her life with these two big mounds on her chest. He almost fall over because of them.

"You know what despite how they look, they are pretty comfortable", she tried to reassure him and failed at it.

Her answer made Todoroki remember something important. Something that he wanted to ask her a long time ago.

"You know you can create any stuff you can think of. Why don't you create some underwear for yourself", he asked in confusion.

His question made her blush red and mumbling something so unintelligent. Seeing his own body to blush red made Todoroki worry if she would accidently use his quirk.

"You see, it's easy. If I would create clothes then I would damage the economy of our country", she answered nervously trying to avoid eye contact. "I couldn't let it happen."

However, Shoto doesn't believe her.

"Why did you lie just now?" asked Todoroki suddenly. Seeing her confused face, he explains himself. "Despite my little social skills, I can tell when people lie. I Didn't ask you on the mission where we were trying to save Bakugou because I didn't want to lose time on something pointless. Now explain to me, why you wouldn't create clothes?"

Seeing that her classmate got her, Momo didn't have a choice as to tell him everything.

"Promise me you don't tell this to no one", she said seriously. He then nods and Yaoyorozu continues, "You see I don't create clothes because I _always _break them or tear them off. Especially bras."

* * *

_We see 14 years old Momo who tries new skin-tight jeans she just made. Even at that time her stunning figure tries to show itself._

_Right now, she looks at the mirror and looks at her figure making sure that her jeans don't make her ass too fat. Fortunately, it is not fat._

_She then leans to pick her phone as suddenly she hears a rip. She turns around and sees that in her jeans have a big stitch in the place of her butt._

_She finally lets out a big groan. Not again._

* * *

_After some failed attempts Momo finally created her first buttoned up shirt._

_She tries it on. It fits her perfectly. So far so good._

_She then tries to stretch out to loosen tension in her body. That was her mistake._

_Suddenly the popping sounds nearby. She looks down and sees that her shirt has just lost 4 buttons, making a perfect view at her big cleavage._

_Yaoyorozu lets out a big groan. It was the 17th shirt she made._

* * *

_N__ow 17 years old Momo just made her one of the most calculated creations. She creates herself a bra._

_After some serious calculations, measurements and mistakes, she finally creates herself a new piece of clothing. She didn't want to create it at first. But her body was growing and it needs new clothes. Unfortunately for her assets there were only revealing and lingerie sets._

_She is not ready to wear something like that._

_Now the bra it's ready to use. She only hopes that it won't break._

_She then finally hooks the straps and looks at the results. It's not too tight. Cups are sitting good. Breasts are not drooping. Straps are not hard. The results are positive. _

_It's a perfect modest bra that covers her breasts. It also means that she can create clothes with her quirk. Finally, no more buying the slut underwear. In happiness she starts to jump up and down. _

_That was her biggest mistake. _

_With each jump her mounds were bouncing at the same time. With each bounce they were struggling to contain themselves in the bra. Her bra straps couldn't hold much longer as they suddenly broke. Her boobs then start to jiggle to celebrate their freedom._

_Embarrassing Momo covers her chest with her hands. She then extracts from herself a big groan. Another failure. Fine no more clothes through creation. Only shops._

_Looks like she would visit this lingerie shop often._

* * *

"After this I decided that I would never create another piece of clothing again. For some reason my hero suit is the only exception", she explained her reasons.

And Shoto was surprised by it. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for her to live like this. For a second he actually wanted to laugh at it. Others mustn't learn about it or she would become a laughing stock. And now he must be in her shoes. "Well can I start dressing?"

Seeing her nodded he closes his eyes and strips himself from her nightgown. When he tries on the thong, he feels that it sticks to his butt, making him feel strange. He was struggling with bra, fortunately Momo helped him to put it on. The hooks are very difficult to work with.

Before Momo could put a shirt on him she decides to look at herself. She knows that she is beautiful and hot. However, she now sees that her body is gorgeous. With very long legs, with ample hips and round ass which stretches her thong. Her lean stomach with very big boobs, which looks bigger in her bra. With a pretty face and very long black hair. She is so damn sexy.

Fortunately, Yaoyorozu snapped out from her admiration and put on the rest of the clothes on Todoroki.

"You can open your eyes. You are descant", she said thinking about her last thoughts about her body and it's sexuality. Why did she think about her body in that way?

"Thanks", answered Todoroki looking at his newly covered body. It's still showing his new figure. However, he notices that Momo becomes sad and un-thought. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Did you hear about the gathering of elite people in the Grand Chariot?" Momo answered with question.

"Of course, I heard about it", he answered with a shrug. "I mean it's very difficult to make a reservation in that grand place. Not everyone could afford such prestige. What about it?"

"Well, my parents were invited to that place", she answered slightly embarrassed. Despite her love for her parents she still feels guilty by her status towards her classmates. "However, they can't come to it because they have work in America. It means I must be a representative of the Yaoyorozu family."

"What a coincidence", commented Todoroki with a chuckle. "My father was invited to 'Gathering of Elite' too. But the duties of #1 Hero kept him busy. And he gave me the invitation. He said that I need to learn how to behave myself around important people."

"It's a good thing that your relationship with your father becomes better", Momo commented with a smile.

It was true. Even since Endeavor became #1 Hero, he starts to become more warmer towards his own family. Shoto even starts _almost_ to forgive his father of his own sins. _Almost_.

"It's a pity that there is no solution to our situation", she commented with a sad frown.

At that moment an idea struck young Todoroki.

"Wait a minute. Maybe this is a solution", Shoto said with a smile. "We could pull off Midoriya and Uraraka."

"HUH!?" she answered with a total confusion.

"I mean we could pretend to be each other and go to the party", explained further Todoroki.

"It could work", said Momo realizing his plan before remembering something important. Shoto's social skills. Or lack of it. "But do you think you can do it? It's just that I have _experience_ talking to rich people. But you…"

"I know", he interrupted her. "But I also know that this meeting is very important for you. And I can't let you down. I want to help you."

His words made Momo's heart beat from happiness. He is agreed to torture himself by many etiquette lessons and rules only to make sure that she would be alright and don't tarnish her family name. That's so sweet and caring for him.

"Thanks, Todoroki-san", she beamed in happiness. She then goes to her bag and takes the next piece of clothing, which baffles dual-color kids further, it was white lace tight corset. "Now for the first lesson we must put you in this corset. It will help you to stand proud and tall and it will keep your composure still."

Seeing the _very revealing_ piece of clothing, Shoto dreaded of the future lessons he must endure. But he would do this for her. He had survived many villain attacks. He could survive this.

He only hopes that the others found some compromise either.


	6. Katsuki and Ibara

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. There was problem with characters. Didn't know if i did the 'Ineer Bakugou' right. **

**Let's enjoy the most unpredictable pair.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Katsuki and Ibara**

While Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were actually enjoying each other's company. There were some people who clearly wanted to be as far away from each other as possible.

"Hey! What do you think you are bringing here?!"

These people are Katsuki and Ibara. Both of them are occupying the former room of the other. Both teens are not pleased with their living arrangement. This room is almost like Izuku's with many All Might's posters, figures and merchandise in it, only the walls are dark orange. Despite his brash personality Bakugou keeps his dorm room shockingly clean. Even Iida complements his talent.

Right now, Bakugou is berating Shiozaki for bringing five different plants in the pots in his room.

"I'm bringing my stuff here", she answered annoyingly that Katsuki makes her body act like a prick.

"Can't you ask your extra friends to pour it instead?!" he asked in outrage.

I asked Kinoko to water them in my room", Ibara answered calmly while putting pots on the table. "But these five needs constant care and the sun's side. Your room is perfect for this."

"When I asked you to bring in your things. I meant some clothes so I can change", Katsuki countered while gesturing to his nightgown. "I could go like this but 'Black and White' said that I can't."

"Here they are", she answered pointing at a small bag behind her back. Before looking at him with a frown on her face. "Why do you need my clothes? So, then you can ogle me?"

"Hey! I am many things but pervert is not one of them!" he screamed in outrage. He knows that he has many downsides. Such as Bully, Abuser, Hooligan but he is not a Pervert. He has some standards. "In addition, I don't wanna smell like a bucket of sweat!"

"Your powers _are sweat"_, Shiozaki wisely pointed out.

"Listen here, Vines! I can create my explosions with sweat! That doesn't mean that I have a wish to smell like that!" Bakugou bellowed in anger while taking the bag from Ibara and looking inside only to be astonished to see lacy push-up green bra and lacy panties. "Well what do we have here?"

"No!" Shiozaki argued back grabbing the underwear from him. "I promised myself that the only person who would see me naked will be the man, whom I will fall in love."

"It's kinda too late for that, you know Vine Hair", he commented reminding her about morning. "And how do you plan to shower instead?"

"That's the second reason why I brought my plants' ', she answered with a smile while showing him one of the flowers to him. "You see some of them can keep water in them and we can wash ourselves with them. Also, with some of them we can make some shampoo and even soap from them."

Hearing her ideas made Bakugo scared about her lack of common sense.

"From all girls I could body swapped, I got myself crazy Poison Ivy here", commented Katsuki with a dread before looking at his body and feeling rage again. "And can you stop looking like that?! With that face and manners, I look nerdy and pathetic than that Shitty Deku!"

"You know what I don't like how you act in my place!", she argued back. She may not be an aggressive person but she wouldn't let some jerks move her around. "I look like a rude and unmannered jerk!"

"Whatever", Katsuki simply said while sitting down. "Like my old hag's fucking birthday is not my only problem. I can't send you in, she would break you down in the second."

"Well maybe we should go together? So that way you could help me to fool your mother", Shiozaki deduced a plan to succeed. However, his reaction didn't change. It's still uncharacteristically gloomy. She decides to ask, "Did you _at least_ choose a present for her? Please don't tell me that your present is _not to swear all day?_"

"No. That's my present for _Mother's Day_", he answered sarcastically. He then goes to his table and picks up a small box. Ibara opens it and sees a little pendant with a heart on it. "I bought it a week ago."

"It's great", she said with a smile. She expected him to buy a present for his mother at the last moment, but he is actually thoughtful and bought it a week ago. "I think she will love it."

"Whatever. She wouldn't even notice it the moment Deku gives her his present", he asked solemnly with a frown. But this frown is different than his usual angry one. It was _sadder._ "And that's not only Birthdays but Anniversaries, and others holidays. Every time my Old Hag likes his presents more than mine."

Taking a note from that fact Ibara decides to ask him a persona; question.

"How often this happens between you two", she asked in concern and worry.

"_Every time"_, he spat in disgust.

"That was hard", Shiozaki commented while hugging the poor boy. Surprisingly he didn't push her away but hugs her back.

"I don't know what that crazy hug needs", Bakugou answered while gritting his teeth. "I am not an idiot. I have perfect grades. I am athletic, not lazy. I am in the Hero Course of the best school in the world. What she needs to tell me these simple phrases: 'Well done, Katsuki. I am proud of you, Katsuki. I love you, Katsuki'."

At that moment Ibara truly saw what Katsuki Bakugou was on the inside. Is this why he is so rude towards others? Why he dedicates himself towards being the #1 Hero? And why he acts towards Izuku so antagonizable. It is because the only thing Katsuki wants is acknowledgment from his mother.

However, he is wrong in one thing. He thinks that his mother loves Midoriya more than her own son. There Is no mother who would love another kid more than her own. And Ibara will help Katsuki to understand it.

"I don't know about your deep relationship with your mother but you are wrong", she started making Bakugou looking at him in confusion. "There is no mother who doesn't love her child. I think she loves you but can't say it. Just like you love her but can't say it."

"Thanks", he said with a smile. But it wasn't his usual insane blood lusting grin. It is a genuine smile of a happy person.

"In addition, I think that your jealousy towards Midoriya is foolish. Your mother loves you more than him", she continued to let him understand her point.

At that second Katsuki remembers their talk from the beginning. Where he admitted to her that he hates Deku only because he is jealous of his mother. He is so busted.

He then looks at her with his scariest glare and says, "If you just dare say to anyone about this. I would bury you so deep in the underground so nobody could find you. And then I would burn that place and you with it. Do you understand, Vines?"

Any other person would already piss his pants at seeing angry and unstable Bakugou, who is ready to kill. Fortunately, Shiozaki is not one of them.

"You would do nothing to me", she simply answered confusing him. "If you bury me then it would mean that you bury _your own _body. And you will be stuck in mine forever."

Seeing her point Katsuki could only greet his teeth in frustration. He couldn't argue with that logic. But he hates when he is wrong one. Then the realization hits him and he finds a way to even the odds.

"You know what? I'm kinda starting to like this body", he commented slyly scaring Ibara. He then stretches his nightgown to see a big amount of cleavage. _'Oh fuck. What huge jugs?! She is definitely the lucky one in the boobs department. She may not be as big as Ponytail but she is totally bigger than Round Face or Racoon Eyes. Ha! Take that Deku!'_

"Hey stop doing that!" she said with a blushing face and embarrassment.

"Sorry I can't stop!" Katsuki answered with a mocking tone. He then takes her green lacy push-up bra and places it over his nightgown's covered chest. "I look super sexy."

"I said stop!" Shiozaki screamed in shame. Then she accidently made an explosion startling them both.

"Fine I'll stop. Happy?" Bakugou asked while giving her back her bra.

"Yes", she said with a glare. "You told me that you were not a pervert. So why did you start to act like one?"

"I couldn't let you win. And I wanted to piss you off. So, two birds with one stone", he answered honestly. His answer made her even madder. Seeing her reaction, he continues to tease her and points at her lingerie set. "You know what? For someone who claims herself holy you have some sinful underwear."

"A girl has the right to wear whatever she wants", Ibara simply answered with embarrassment. She then gives him her summer dress. "We are wasting time. You really should change. And don't peek this time."

"I wanted to do this all day! And I told you I am not a pervert!", he said while stripping with his eyes closed. _'But to see you pissed off I am gonna stare at your body forever.'_

He then starts to put on the underwear and the dress with some difficulties. The panties were stretching over his hips. And he has a weird feeling that something is sticking up from his ass. And he couldn't hook up the straps. _'How do you girls can put on this thing? How can you keep them in?'_

He then looks at the mirror and tries to put it on from behind, still unsuccessful. However, this display alerted Ibara.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" she screamed in anger.

"I am trying to put on this fucking bra!" he answered with a scream. "I am looking at your back, don't worry. How do you even put it on every day?"

"Not your deal", Shiozaki simply answered. She then goes to his back and tries to help him. "Now hold still as I help with your bra."

Ibara quickly hooks the bra and finally puts a dress on him, which fully covers her body. This can't let Katsuki see the rest of her beautiful ample curves and long legs.

Finally feeling himself dressed, both of them decide to start their play at Mitsuki's birthday.

However, before it Ibara decides to ask him a very important question.

"I actually wanted to ask you something", she asked with blushing cheeks. "How can you calm _it?"_

"It?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"You know, _it_. It appears when you wake up", she asked looking down at the specific part of her new body.

Realizing the problem, Bakugou bursts out laughing. He then stops and catches his breath.

"Ok, I get what you mean. Also did you like what you saw?" he asked with a smirk. The question made her blush. That pleased him. "The solution is easy. Think about something disgusting and 'it' will go away by itself".

"I was _looking _at something disgusting", Ibara commented with a frown.

"Hey! What that supposed to mean?!" he asked offended. "I can tell you that it is was a best dick you would find in your fucking life."

"It's not like I want to see others!" she countered back.

Of all pairs who were body swapped, this one is the most strange and unpredictable one. The one is a loud arrogant and explosive guy. The second is a quiet caring religious vine-haired girl.

Nobody knows where this one is going. What would it do for them?

* * *

**What do you say about Kacchan? I didn't know how to write about his problems. In the anime he didn't seem to wanted to have his mother's praises. He is just very difficult character to write(just like the Vegeta from Dragon Ball). And i can't find any other reason which would help him to open up to the people more. That's why he seemed too OOC. This problem will be changed. **


	7. Takashi and Melissa

**Didn't expect for me to publish so soon? Honestly so am I. Now before you can read it I want to announce that i would publish next chapter in my Spider-Woman story. Need a little rest from MHA. Also can you leave some reviews, questions and tips about my stories? ALL MY STORIES? I want to know if you enjoy them. And if i need to add something to them.**

**P. S. I don't own MHA.**

**I don't own Takashi Buraku. He is OC of RoitheOG.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Takashi and Melissa.**

At the same time, another swapped pair tries to get used to all situations. Despite not knowing each other well enough they quickly get along. And they already decide about their next move.

While Melissa went to her room to pick some clothes and textbooks, Takashi stayed in his room waiting for her to come back. After five minutes he got tired and decided to fool around.

He is looking in the mirror and repeatedly puts on and off his glasses.

"Cute", he said while putting on the glasses.

"Sexy", he said while taking off the glasses.

"Cute" glasses on.

"Sexy" glasses off.

"Cute" with glasses.

"Sexy" without glasses.

"Man, I can't get it", Takashi said, taking away from his action. "How can one pair of glasses change the perspective of a person? I thought that was only possible in comics."

"Glad to see you are having so much fun", commented his own voice behind his back.

Turning around he sees Melissa in his own body and with many books about mechanics, physics and other science stuff. She has a disapproving frown on her face. That scared him a little. If Melissa decided to get angry then his quirk would burn around the campus. He needs to stop it.

"Before you accidentally burn yourself, I must tell you that I was just messing around with your glasses. That's all", he said trying to calm her down. "You have beautiful eyes."

Fortunately, she is not angry at all.

"Oh, I see", she answered sheepishly. "I kinda was afraid that you would strip my body."

"Hey I am not a pervert, you know", Takashi commented with a frown probably offended. He then becomes embarrassedly and scratches his head. "But I see why you thought about it. You are just a really pretty girl. When I first met you I kinda thought that you were a model."

His words made her blush. No one ever told her such beautiful words. Melissa knows that she is gorgeous. She heard it many times. But all of that 'compliments' were very lewd. Like 'Nice legs', 'Awesome ass', or 'What the huge boobies'. No one told her about her eyes. That was too sweet from him.

Unfortunately, her smile wasn't so long as she remembered bad news.

"Thanks for the compliment", she said sadly confusing him. "Now I know where to go when I would kick off from U. A. Hope, I won't become a lingerie model."

"Hey where did you get so much negative?" he asked in confusion while she falls on the bed. "You are the smartest person I have ever met. Why you should drop out from the U. A?"

"I missed many lessons this semester", Melissa explained with a sigh. "Also, I need to finish my last work."

"Wait, What?!" Buraku asked in shock. "How could you miss an entire semester? What exactly were you busy with?!"

Instead of answering she looks at him with an angry boring glare, which says 'You perfectly know what I did, you idiot!' After five minutes he remembered something important.

When he moved to the U. A., His sisters would always make sure they saw him every week. They invited his whole class to the Mansion every time, even people not from his class, such as Ibara, Setsuna, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Hitoshi, Mei or Melissa. He understood that it was their fault.

"Oh yeah, my sisters", he realized in disdain. At that moment he remembered one more fact. "Wait you said that you had some project that could cover all your mistakes."

"Yes, I finished it at 90%", she explained with a frown. "I must present it in 8 days."

"Then I don't see what the problem", Takashi commented in confusion. "Your project is almost finished. And you have many days to get it done. You just need to tell me what I need to know. And _I _will explain everything for yourself."

"The problem is that I need to finish on his eyes so that nobody would think that the student cheated. In addition, I must explain how every part works, and what it does", Shield clarified further.

"Oh, I see. This sucks", Buraku deduced the situation finally sank in his head.

"I know", Melissa said with a sad face. "Goodbye U.S.A. Hello brothels and strip-clubs."

"Easy, easy Blondie", he said alarmed while waving his hands frantically. "I know the situation with the project sucks. But it doesn't matter that after it your life would be over. You are a smart and talented student. Any school would take you in. Tell me one reason why you think that nobody would welcome you in?"

"The first reason is _my father_", she started sadly. It is still a painful reminder for her. And Takashi knows it too well. Because of his 'crime' at the I-island he earns himself five years in prison. After that all people started to look at her in disdain and disgust. "People decided that I would go like him. My life has become much more difficult than before. I only got in the U.A. because of Uncle All Might. Don't look at me like this. I still love my dad and knows that he wanted only to help but people don't understand it. You don't understand it."

'_Oh Melissa, you have no idea how much I understand you'_, he thought. He knows what it is like to have problems because of your father's sins. It's explainable when your father is the evillest villain in the history. After that revelation, everything began. His kidnapping, his mother's murder, quirk experiment, rampage, battle with his half-brother, entering U.A. in the hero course. His life became hell. The only positive things were his new friends and rivals, and the fact that he has a brother. He knows Melissa's problems. And he wants to help her but doesn't know how. "Yeah, I heard about it."

"The second reason is because I am _quirkless_. Nobody takes us seriously", Melissa continued sadder. It was true. Society views quirkless people with disrespect and disgust. He knows it. He was there before. "You probably wouldn't understand me. You were born with great heroic quirk. You probably were the best at whatever you do."

"_Trust me, Melissa I really know what it feels like to be at the bottom"_, Takashi thought sadly. He was in that deep shit either in the past. He only got his quirks some months ago. When he was kidnapped and experimented on by All For One. He still doesn't have full control over them. "Blondie, like Izuku my quirk awakened later in my life. I thought that I was a quirkless also. I know what it is like to be powerless. Even if I have quirk now. It's too powerful and destructive for me to control. Trust me, if I got myself a chance to become quirkless again I would gladly take it."

"I see. Didn't know that it was so difficult for you", she commented in thought. She always thought that people with such quirks as Takashi's should have a perfect life. But now she learned that his powers come with great price. "Still that didn't change anything. All my life people were always seeing in me only a pretty face. When they see me they are only my body first. For them I am only a hot and sexy girl. Nothing more, nothing less. That's my future now. To be a stripper."

At that moment Takashi's imagination decided to play a sick joke on him and show him 'her future'.

* * *

_After some hard work as a Pro Hero, older Takashi Buraku decided to use advice of his colleagues Minoru and Denki to visit a local strip-club, to let out some steam._

_The club is not looking very impressive with many drunken men to cheer at the dancing half-naked women. He didn't know what made this place so special. He heard that the main stripper is a hot American blonde._

"_And now the moment everybody was waiting for! The main star of our place! The one and only Lady Liberty!"_

_At that moment the woman stepped out, making Takashi's jaw to drop from the shock. The same Lady Liberty is his friend from U. A. Melissa Shield._

_She still looks the same as before except more mature and voluptuous. She now wears the very tight leotard with opened holes to see some parts of her skin. The leotard has a red bottom, which shows her naked heart-shaped ass, opened belly and the blue push-up top with white stars on her breast, which looks much bigger than before. It's because of her suit or because of her genes?_

_She then starts to dance making an entire room to roar from the desire and lust. Takashi would lie if he said that this display didn't turn him on._

_However, he breaks out of the shock and tries to call her, "Melissa! Melissa! It's me Takashi from U. A. What are you doing here!?"_

_Hearing the familiar voice, she turns around and sees a familiar face of her crush._

"_Takashi, long time no see!", she called back coming to him, while shaking her shapely hips on the way. "Glad to see you after all these years."_

"_What are you doing in this dump?! Don't come close to her!" he screamed in outrage while trying to shoo some drunkards who wanted to grope her. "It's not your place! Get out of here, fuck! You have a brain the size of Bakugou's ego! Don't you dare to touch her, you creep! You must work in a better place! I told you to fuck off!"_

"_After my drop out from U. A., no school decided to take me in! I didn't have a choice, only to go here. After 5 years this place became very popular because of me!", she explained while dancing and taking money from the men. "But it's not as bad as it looks! Now I don't complex about my body! And I am not afraid to show it!"_

_She then continues to dance while groping herself, leaving Buraku only to gape in shock. He couldn't believe that the former brilliant-minded pretty girl from the support course became the simple-minded slut, who is not afraid to dance around the unknown men naked. _

_As it couldn't become worse, she then kneels before him and shows him her boobs, who is ready to jump out from her leotard._

"_I heard that you become one of the top 10 Pro Heroes. Can you buy me tonight? I need money to pay off my debt. I can show you the good things I learned from here."_

_At that moment every self-control that he learnt from his experience came out loose and he burned an entire place to ashes._

* * *

He finally snaps out from his vision, to make an important decision. Despite how his hormonal mind wants to see her to striptease, he will help her. No matter what.

"Ok, Melissa wake up! It's not the end of the world!" Takashi started in a commanding tone. "We have an almost finished project. And 8 days to learn everything about it and explain it to me and stop being so attached to the stripper thing it's disturbing."

"Are you sure that you can do it?" she asked in intrigue. "I was studying physics and mechanics for almost 2 years. It's not so easy to learn and remember."

"Don't worry my Intelligence is second to none except Momo. So I think I have a mind to learn something new from the support course", he boasted with a puffed chest. His expression then becomes compassionate. "Even if I wasn't smart, I must help you. All of us need to go beyond our capabilities. That's U.A.'s motto. If I want to become the next #1 Hero I must always help people. What person would I be if I didn't do it?"

His words returned her spirit back and she smiled. When everything was supposed to be lost, he came and agreed to help her. It is so sweet from him. Maybe she has a chance with him?

"Thank you", Melissa said with a light blush. "You have no idea how important it is for me."

"Don't worry, I think I can earn you at least a B+", Takashi commented while scratching behind his ear.

"Can you make A?" she asked in alarm. That would destroy all her plans. "If I get an A then I would receive a big salary."

"Sorry, Blondie let's just be realists", he countered. "We can't make me a computer wiz in only 8 days."

This puts Melissa's brain on stop. He is right. Despite his wishes to help her, Takashi is not a genius. She couldn't force him to do something that she wants. The only choice is to _persuade _him. Fortunately for her, Buraku is a teenage boy. And every male teenager, despite his words, wanted one thing. A beautiful girl for himself.

"You know what?" she asked rhetorically with a smirk. That move made Takashi slightly disturbed. "I can find many different ways to _persuade _you to earn an A."

"If you are planning to seduce me, then you should at least change our bodies", he said in disgust. "To see _my own body _seducing me is kinda disturbing and disgusting."

"Don't worry, I am not talking about your body", Shield commented with a smirk while blushing. She then goes behind her back and shows him a magazine. "I am talking about _this_."

It's then revealed that her magazine is Male Playboy. On the cover is a hot blonde model in sexy violet lingerie. Looking at you with a slutty smile of desire. In addition, on the cover is a caption 'Do you want to have a good time?'

Takashi could only look in disbelief, at this display. He couldn't believe that someone as Melissa kept such a thing in her room. Where did she get it in the first place?

"Why are you keeping that magazine?" he asked in confusion, taking that magazine in his hands. "Where did you find it in the first place?"

"I found it a month ago when I was taking out the trash", she began with a shrug. "Near the garbage can was a big box filled with it."

"I probably know, to whom that was belonging before", Takashi guessed looking at the familiar sticker of the grapes. It wasn't very difficult to guess who the owner of the collection was. "That's Minoru's. That's his mark. He almost flooded the floor with his tears when he lost something a month ago. Where he was hiding them? Wait a minute. Why do you even take them?!"

"I pick them because of the interesting articles", Shield answered with blushing cheeks trying to hide something.

"Yeah, very interesting", Buraku commented in sarcasm looking at the cover. The articles were captions such as: "How to make your crush fall in love?", "The best bra to make your boobs look desirable?", "How to make your ass look fat?" "Wait I don't understand, what is this magazine's deal?"

"The deal is that this magazine is a lingerie catalogue", she started with a nervousness. "If you get me an A then I would wear whatever set you would choose and let you see it on me."

For a second, Takashi thought that he was dreaming. It couldn't be possible. The pretty girl just said to him that she would wear sexy lingerie for him as a reward for him to tell her about her project in her place. It sounds like every teenager's dream. But there are some things he needs to ask first.

"Let me get this straight. You would wear any lingerie I would choose, despite that my choice would be very erotic, uncomfortable and tight", he started carefully. "And then you would show me and you expect All Might not to murder me."

"Yes, I would", she answered with red cheeks. "And don't worry Uncle All Might will not learn everything. I promise you. So do we have a deal?"

At that moment, Buraku decided to think about that opportunity. He already agreed to help her to end her project anyway. But if he would try harder then he would receive a reward every teen would only dream off. On one hand he wanted to help her just because he is her friend and didn't use that to humiliate her. But the other side, his hormonal one, wanted to see her hot body in the sexy lingerie.

He then makes a decision.

"Ok, I accept but we also have to teach you how to control my quirks", he said making the girl happy. "But other than that when do we start?"

"We can right now. I have books with me", she said before giving the boy her books.

The second he takes the big heavy books, Takashi almost falls over because of its combined weight. _"What the hell?! It's so heavy. How did she bring it?! Oh yeah, she has my strength now."_

"That's only the first volume", Melissa said while exiting the room. That information shocked him. That was only the first volume?! "In my room I have the other two. I will bring it here right now."

"_What?!"_ he thought in disbelief. _"That's the only the first volume?! There are two more?! How did I agree to it in the first place?!" _He couldn't understand what made him agree to get an A on her project. He then looked at the table and noticed a familiar magazine and remembered the reason. _"Oh yeah, I remembered. Because of that"_. He then unknowingly imagined his 'future reward'.

And this is how Takashi Buraku earned himself a deal of a lifetime. However, he also got himself 8 days of hell training for his brain.


	8. Tenya and Mei

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**P. S.: Some of you asked my about Takashi Buraku's live story. I can't give it to you because he is not _mine_ character. He belongs to RoitheOG. He is in process to writing down this story. It will be published soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tenya and Mei.**

Takashi is not the only one who suffers from a Support Course student. Tenya also was struggling with his new "neighbor". When he entered his room, he was in shock. His room is in total chaos. His encyclopedia collection was mismatched, books were out from the shelfs, clothes were scattered on the floor and glasses were everywhere, thankfully nothing wasn't damaged.

For someone who loves everything clean as Iida, seeing his room in such a state almost made him faint, if only not for his strength of will.

"_My room!" _he thought in horror. _"How did she make such a mess in such a short amount of time?! Well, it doesn't matter! I must restore my room to its former state!"_

It was easier said than done.

Because of his new body, his actions and moves become weaker. All his books become heavier in his new arms. He couldn't reach his shelves to put back his pairs of glasses. And finally, he was exhausted in only 5 minutes. It was his shortest test run in his life.

"_It looks like Mei's body is weaker than mine! It's a big shame!" _Iida thought in dead realization. Then he felt a strange feeling on his big chest. Tenya then bravely stretches his tank top to see a problem. And then regrets instantly.

Inside he sees his new acquired naked big boobs freed from the simple black bra. It looks like when Mei was groping him, she accidently freed his breasts free. The sight made Iida blush red from embarrassment, guilt and shame.

As if things couldn't become worse, he accidently activated his new quirk and with his eyes he saw up close every angle, every point, every color of her pink nipples and big boobs. With his photographic memory he couldn't take the image from his mind forever.

He couldn't hold much longer and screamed, "My eyes!"

"You look like me when I used a telescope on the sun with my quirk," said Hatsume entering the room and noticed Iida's hysteria. "I was blind for a week."

Tenya then stops screaming and sees his own body came with a big box full of some metal and blueprints. He didn't let it distract him. Right now, he needs to distract _her_ so then she would forget about his _awful act_.

"What did you do to my room?!" Iida bellowed in outrage gesturing to her mess. "It looks like there was a fight in my room! What's happened here?!"

"Oh. When I woke up and found myself in your body I freaked out and accidentally wrecked your room", she answered dully without emotion.

Her reaction surprised Iida greatly. Knowing Hatsume for a year, he already learned that she is human, full of life and positive. Despite continuous failure, explosions, rules and different situations she always smiles and radiates of enthusiasm, even too much. And seeing her so emotionless and depressed made Tenya curious. What did happen to her?

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "I mean you are always laughing and thinking of ways to build new 'babies' of yours."

"We changed the bodies", she simply said without emotions.

"I think that there is kinda more than our problem", Tenya deduced. "I just want to help you."

Seeing that Iida wouldn't leave her alone she decides to talk.

"How would you act if your lifetime dream finally came true and then it disappeared because something like _this _happened?" Mei explained while gesturing to her new body.

"I don't understand what you meant?" he asked in confusion. "Can you explain it?"

"Did you know that a Support Course can have internships too?" Hatsume answered with a question. Seeing him nodded she continued, "Did you know how they worked?"

"I have no idea", Tenya seriously answered while chopping his arm because of the old habit.

"Okay let me start", Mei began slowly. "Every year the best students from each year go to one place to compete against students from other schools. All of them participate in the competition. The Elimination Round is a big quiz which cuts all contestants to three people. Then in the final round they locked you up in the room full of the scrap metal and then you should build something that will impress judges, crowd and future sponsors. It's called _Support Expo_. And I am nominated this year to present U. A. of the second year."

"It must be a great honor for you", deduced Iida really impressed with the skills of his friend.

"It is", Hatsume agreed with a small smile. "I was supposed to enter last year, but it was cancelled because of U.S.J., Stain's rampage in Hosu, All Might's retirement, public distrust of heroes, U. A. 's trust issues, OverHaul etc. You know about it. I mean half of your class was in there."

"I know it", he said in frown, remembering his stupid stunt against Hero Killer year ago. He also feels guilty that he was a reason that she loses her chance to shine. "I am sorry that you lost your chance."

"Don't worry, I don't blame you or your class", she simply reassured him. "It was a great chance for me to get an internship at Murakami Industries."

"Murakami Industries?" Tenya asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's the biggest and the oldest support company in Japan", she explained further. "When the Quirks first appeared in the past, they would need good gear to help them combat villains. Many futuristic and technological companies decided to help heroes by providing them with that. And after many years Murakami Industries still is the biggest, richest and oldest company in Japan, even the whole world. It's equipped with many famous hero families and legacies. It's a dream for any engineer to work there. And the current CEO is also the main technician itself. His name is Kenchi Murakami. He is a crazy old man genius who always gets mad at his employees for their mistakes."

"That's absurd!" screamed Tenya in outrage startling Mei. "Murakami-san is just demanding of its employers, but only because he sees a great potential in them and wants only to help them achieve it! He would never insult a person for a petty reason!"

"Do you know him or something?" she asked in confusion and bewilderment. She couldn't believe that her former discipline friend became so passionate and defensive to some CEO of some company. It means only one thing. He _must_ know him.

"NO! I don't know him! Why did you think of that?!" he lied in alarm. His reaction gave Me her answer.

"You _do _know him", Hatsume concluded with a smirk.

Seeing that his secret was busted, Iida mentally curses himself for letting that slip away, and then decides to explain himself.

"Yes, I do know him", Tenya admitted. "Just like you said Murakami Industries works with the oldest hero families. Iida Family is one of them. Our families become trustworthy friends. He always pushes me and Tensei on the swings when I was 6. And in real life he is just a good man, who tries to help others any way he can."

"Didn't know about that. He really sounds like a great guy", Mei commented with a frown. "It looks like you don't need to believe everything you heard."

"It's true", Iida agreed with her. Seeing her sad face, he decides to help her. "You know I could talk to him and then…"

"NO! Don't do it! I don't wanna do an internship that way!" she interrupted loudly with a glare. "I want to earn it by my 'babies' not because I have good connections."

"I actually meant to make an interview with him", explained Tenya with a smile. He is glad to learn that his friend is an honest one. "He wouldn't let you join the internship just because we are friends."

"Still thanks", Mei said with a real happy smile. "It's a pity that there is something we can't do right now. Support Expo in 10 days. We will be back in 14 days. We don't have much time left."

Her answer made him think seriously. Mei really needs to participate in the Support Expo. She wouldn't let him help her with his friendship with Kenchi Murakami. And there is no chance that others couldn't find the villain sooner. It looks like there is only one choice.

"There is a solution", he suddenly loudly said. "And despite how I hate lying and deception there is only one way. Heroes must help others. I would be in your place at the Support Expo."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked in confusion and shock. "I mean you would compete against more experienced support students. You don't stand a chance."

"I know that everything is against us, but it's in the U.A. nature to break all limits and difficulties. And I completely understand what it is like to go forward for your dream", said Iida with a proud smile. "Also, I am one of the smartest from our class. In addition, I have _real engines in my calves_. I know how they work. So, do you agree?"

His suggestion made her think. It could be a great opportunity. In one way she could study with him and then he would win her a competition. Or at least to make herself noticeable to other companies. Even if he would lose, she wouldn't lose everything. There is still a next year. It's just like Thomas Edison once said. Just cuz a creation doesn't work as intended doesn't mean the effort is wasted.

"Ok, you win", she agreed, shaking his hand. "Now let's begin our lesson."

However, before they could start Iida remembered one important matter.

"I actually wanted to ask you for a while", he started slowly. "Where are the clothes that I am supposed to wear for two weeks?"

"You're wearing them", she said with a smile while pointing at them.

"That's all?" Tenya asked in shock, couldn't believe that he must wear only one pair. "There are your only clothes? You don't have others?"

"I have my school uniform", Mei simply answered. "Other clothes in my room but I haven't washed them in 2 months. The clothes you are wearing are only a week old."

Iida could only look in disbelief at her answer. He couldn't understand how a person could wear such dirty clothes for so long. What's her deal against cleaning?

"How could you live like this?!" he screamed in anger. "Do you even wash your clothes?"

"I did before", she answered nonchalantly. "However, after I decided to upgrade the washer to reduce the time, it accidentally flooded the entire dorm. Then nobody allows me to do laundry duty. It's always Melissa who washes my clothes."

"I can't believe you", Tenya said while pinching his nose from the headache. "How about this, you help me to understand science and mechanisms and then I would help you to understand rules about personal hygiene?"

"I don't know", Hatsume answered with a shrug. She never cared about hygiene. For her engineer supposed to be dirty. Grease stains, burns from hot steam, face covered in soot from explosion. All of that is a badge of honor for her.

"I don't want my body to be infected by _some deadly virus_", Iida commented further. Unfortunately, it didn't help him a slightest. Mei is too stubborn. Time to use a different tactic. "Murakami-san prefers his employers to be clean and healthy."

"Ok, you won", Mei commented with a sigh. She then noticed something different on the chest of her former body. "Did you do something to my boobs? They look different."

And before Iida could protest, she grabs his shirt and takes it off, showing her naked breast out of her black bra. "You know if you want to ogle me you could just ask. I could take it off myself. There is no need to take off my bra. Now my favorite bra is stretched."

"I didn't ogle them!" screamed Tenya in outrage. "It's your fault. When you were searching for a chip on my new body you accidently let out my breasts out of this bra."

"Sorry, my bad", Hatsume apologized before putting her former boobs back in her bra. And once more she didn't notice Iida's blushing cheeks or his moans when she groped him.

It looks like it will be the longest two weeks in Tenya's life.

* * *

**Even Iida is afraid of COVID-19**


	9. Eijiro and Mina

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter. The most liberated and easy going pair in the class.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Eijiro and Mina.**

Despite that all girls hate that they swapped bodies with boys, there is one girl who was _very pleased_ with that opportunity.

Mina Ashido was never a girl who was shy or flustered so easily. Many teasing words about boys, embarrassing stuff etc. Nothing bothers her. That's why when she finds herself in Eijiro's body she becomes very ecstatic. It's not every day that you find yourself in a strong, handsome and hot body.

Right now, she is checking herself in the mirror in her room. She wears only red pants without any shirt. And so far, Mina is pretty pleased with herself. It's not everyday where you can find yourself in an attractive male body. Strong pecs, six-pack abs, hard chest plate, big muscles and plump ass.

"Hello beautiful", Ashido mocking said with a flirtatious smirk. "Can I show you how _hard _I can get?"

Even if her classmates think that she is acting like a pervert, but with a hot body like this it's worth it. Damn the consequences. Eijiro probably already knows every spot on his new body. So why couldn't she?

Unfortunately, her 'show' was interrupted by Kirishima who entered the room.

"Mina, what are you doing?" he asked in a morbid confusion. He knew that out of all the girls in their class that Mina is the most honest and flirtatious one. And seeing her in his body, in only pants, didn't surprise him at all. However, that didn't make him less uncomfortable. "And can you put on some clothes, please?"

"Fine", she agreed without enthusiasm taking shorts from his hand. Then she asks him a question that was bugging her for a while. And this is not about his body. "You know I still couldn't believe that you just agreed to live in my room for the time being."

"Of course, I am", Eijiro complained. "Tetsutetsu can't go back to his room. He needs a place more than me. What friend would I be if I let him down? It is a good thing that our rooms are almost identical."

"_They _are_ identical,'' Ashido_ thought, slightly laughing. Being in the 2-A dorms, she learnt that both rooms of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu _are_ the same, much to their chagrin. "Still I expect a fight from you such as: 'man can't live in the women's room'; 'women must do whatever men say'; 'I can't be in the company of some girly girl.' You know typical men stuff."

"You know I don't think so", Eijiro answered with a frown. "I like everything that screams 'manly' but I respect women and their ideals. They are not weak, they are strong. In addition, you are not some kind of a damsel in distress. I would never call you a 'girly girl'. You are the most badass kickass hero girl I've ever seen and you always were. No one can say you otherwise."

His words made Mina blush red, which was looking ridiculous in the body of Kirishima, and unknowingly made her heart beat faster. She didn't know that this is how Eijiro sees her. Not as a weak airhead girl, but as a serious heroine in-training. He is not so hard headed after all.

"That's sweet from you", she commented.

"I try", he said with a shrug while scratching his new horns. "If I could describe you and your actions, I would describe it in one word. Wo_man_ly."

Mina could only look at Eijiro in disbelief. Leave it to him to foil such a beautiful speech by saying something so stupid.

She then takes off the shorts standing with red pants again, "If you say something like that again then I swear I would take off your pants and go around the campus naked."

"Please don't!" Kirishima said in fright. He couldn't let her do _that_. He would never live down that embarrassment. Plus, he can't let her see his member.

"Come on, it's not like boys and you didn't see it already", she countered with sarcasm. "In addition, I think you already saw my full body. I think it would be fair."

"That's rude. I would never act like this", Eijiro fired back in a hurtful tone. That somehow is fitting in Mina's body. In the morning, he only groped her breasts but only once, and only because he was afraid. He never peaked inside. That means that it doesn't count. He then starts to blush from embarrassment and continues, "I never ever saw a girl naked or in underwear."

"Wait! You never saw a girl's body without clothes at all?" Ashido asked in surprise. She never expects a handsome boy such as Kirishima didn't decide to peak at a girl. "Not in magazines? Not in movies? Not on the internet? Not at the gym's changing room?"

At her every question, he could only shake his head as to say 'no'.

"If you count only Midnight-Sensei's lessons", Eijiro admitted with a sigh. "In my defense I can say that all boys feel uncomfortable after her lesson. It's _impossible _to not look at her."

"I believe you. We also have complexes about our bodies after her lessons", she commented. "Especially Uraraka. She always unbuttons her shirt and then sits with Midoriya only for both of them to blush red and finally she buttons up again."

Then both of them started laughing.

After 5 minutes, Eijiro decided to change clothes and asked Mina for help. He closed his eyes and waited for the dressing. She takes her clothes and decides to use it.

However, at the last moment she decides to change her tactics a little. At first, she didn't plan to do it. However, after listening how Kirishima didn't have any contact with opposite sex, Mina started to pity him and decided to help him. Making him a show he would always remember it.

She lets out a sinister grin before making her plan to come true.

After 7 more minutes, Mina put on Eijiro to her surprise. "Now you can open your eyes."

For him it was a blessing. All this time he felt himself somehow tight and uncomfortable in some areas. And he somehow struggled to breath. He then opens his eyes.

Only to freeze from shock.

The 'clothes' Mina put on him are a small cheetah print strapless bra with a fur and cheetah print panties. Kirishima could only gap from this look. He sees the hot body of his classmate in all half-naked sexy glory. From the pink long legs to the healthy tights. From wide hips to big boobs, which look like they are about to pop from the bra.

For a minute Eijiro forgot to breathe. Fortunately, he did remember.

"Mina, what the heck?!" he screamed in anger.

"That's my present for you. When you told me that you never had guts to look at the other girls' bodies, I decided to help", she answered while looking at his new body. Now she really knows that she is hot. "In addition, it would help you to get used to moving around my body. If you see me looking like this then nothing could make you freeze."

"Still, it's wrong", Kirishima commented. Before feeling someone grab him by his hips from behind. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Just fooling around", said Ashido looking at the mirror with a grin. If someone just decided to enter the room, they would see a show of half-naked Mina and Eijiro grinding against each other, with his member very close to her ass.

Suddenly their grinding ended. As Mina's new long member decided to wake up, startling them both. As it couldn't become worse Eijiro felt that his nipples become hard. They started to blush redder than Kirishima's hair.

"How about we dress up and forget it ever happened?" mumbled Kirishima with an embarrassment.

"Agree", answered Ashido uncharacteristically shy.

With these words they didn't talk all day.

This sexy moment would be engraved in their memory forever.

* * *

**Expect some situation or problem like others? It's not like everyone must have a same thing. I thought that this sexy situation will cover it.**


	10. Fumikage and Tsuyu

**Sorry for the long wait. Had some problems with others story. Glad that you like new ones. Emerald Lantern will be updated soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fumikage and Tsuyu.**

After he was born with living Quirk, who had a mind of its own, Fumikage thought that nothing else would surprise him anymore. And today he was proven wrong. He woke up with the body of his female classmate, Tsuyu Asui. It's a good thing that they are friends.

They already decided that they would stay in her room. Because his room was too dark for a frog girl's taste. In addition, he doesn't like to invite people to his room, even pretty girls.

Right now, they're sitting in her room and not saying a word. They didn't know what to talk about. What do you tell the person who is occupying your body?

"I am sorry that we are stuck like this", said Fumikage with a stoic face.

"Tokoyami-chan we know that it wasn't your fault", said Asui with a straight face.

"I know, but it's just I don't know what to do with our situation", Tokoyami explained his reason. "Plus, I can't get rid of the feeling that I forgot something very important. I've had that feeling the entire morning."

"You know I kinda have a feeling that I'm missing something too", Tsuyu commented pointing a finger to her beak. "Also, you should be careful with jumping. Sometimes if you jump too high you will hit a ceiling."

Her warning about her Quirk made Fumikage remember something important. About his true and loyal friend who is like a brother to him. Someone who didn't leave him all alone when he received his Quirk. Someone who will always listen to his problems. Someone who always will be by his side.

"Dark Shadow!" screamed Tokoyami in shocking realization. Now it explains what was wrong. He can't remember a time where he was alone without Dark Shadow. His true friend and little brother. "How could I forget him? He was always with me so when I lost him, I didn't even notice! Did you feel something different today?"

"Except your beak and tightness between legs?" she asked rhetorically while slightly blushing. "Well, I have a strange feeling in my body but I thought that it is another boy thing or maybe I'm just hungry."

"It's not that", he answered while trying to not blush himself. "It was Dark Shadow. He probably wants to go out but can't. Call him, please. I need to know if he is okay."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Tsuyu asked with a small smile. Despite Fumikage claims that Dark Shadow is the most annoying being in the universe, he actually loves him and wants what is best for him. "Come, Dark Shadow-chan."

In her words, a mass of something black emerged from her body forming something. He never could imagine that he would lose his true friend. And after learning that something like this did happen, he couldn't contain his enthusiasm as shape stopped morphing.

However, like always Dark Shadow decided to add his own twist. Instead of his usual black and purple raven head and two large claws like hands are dark green and light brown big frog with tadpoles like hands. Even his eye-glare became a deadpan expression. And if you see closer you will notice a long like part, which probably look like tongue. It lets out a simple _"Gerro~."_

Both Tsuyu and Fumikage could only gap in shock or deadpan in annoyance at Dark Shadow's change of appearance. Can he really do it all the time or it didn't know itself.

"Dark Shadow, is that you?" he asked in annoyance. For sentient Quirk's state it would be better if he didn't know about it.

"_Yeah, it's me Gerro~",_ croaked Dark Shadow. _"I heard everything Gerro~. I was waiting for Tsuyu-chan to call me Gerro~. And now I am here Gerro~."_

"Why are you so _different_, Dark Shadow-chan?" she asked in confusion.

"_It's easy Gerro~", _Quirk explained. _"I actually can change my form so that it will fit my user Gerro~. Is it not awesome Gerro~?"_

"I would give it another name", commented Tokoyami in annoyance and embarrassment for his partner.

Fortunately, Asui didn't look so embarrassed. If anything, she looks happy, she even chuckles slightly. "You know what, Tokoyami-chan? If Dark Shadow-chan changed with me, then it means that he can do it with others. Can you imagine, which form Dark Shadow-chan will use?"

For a moment, Fumikage decided to play his imagination.

* * *

_Suddenly from Midoriya comes a shadow-like creature which then takes the shape of All Might, much to the astonishment of Izuku._

"_I AM HERE FROM THE DARKNESS!"_

"_ALL MIGHT?!" screamed the poor boy before fainting._

* * *

_From Uraraka appears a big grey shadow in the form of Thirteen making Ochako amazed._

"_Let's save lives!"_

"_Aye, Thirteen-sensei", agreed brunette._

* * *

_From Iida appears a dark blue figure in a metal clad looking more like a robot._

"_Now with our united force we can defeat any villain!"_

"_Are you sure that I am supposed to be a robot one?"_

* * *

_Kirishima standing with a red shadow being of some strong muscular man. Near them comes Tetsutetsu who is accompanied by a similar silver shadow being, who didn't distinguish from the former shadow._

"_Hey Tetsutetsu, look at my manly Quirk."_

"_He is awesome but mine Quirk is more manly than yours!"_

"_Wanna bet?!"_

"_Bring it on!"_

_While boys were arguing, Shadow Quirks were only standing still and didn't move at all._

"_Yo, man. How is life treating you?"_

* * *

_Bakugo's shadow appears from his body looking more like some kind of demon version of himself with horns, big claws and evil sadistic smile._

"_Now it's time to show these damn extras why I am number one Quirk!"_

"_Hey, bastard! I will be the number one hero, not you! Know your place you damn stupid Quirk!"_

"'_My place?' Without me you will be more useless and pathetic than shitty Deku! It's you who must know your place!"_

"_Don't you dare to bark at me, you weak Quirk!"_

"_Who are you calling weak, you Explosion mut?!"_

_With these words both hotheads literally tried to skin each other alive._

* * *

_Mineta's dreams finally come true. As a beautiful busty purple shadow-like woman appears from his body._

"_I want a man", she announced with a flirty voice. Minoru wants to jump on her, but she stops him with one hand. She then flies to Midoriya, Todoroki and Buraku and takes all of them and places them between her shadow breasts much to the shock of Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Shield. "Hello, handsome boys do you want to have a good time?"_

_Grape pervert could only look in astonishment and betrayal before crying on the ground while preparing for a beating from girls. Again._

* * *

_Shoto sits down and eats his soba while looking at his shadow look-a-like. His copy has the same colors as the original even though their deadpan stare is identical. They only stare at each other for some time before both of them look at the fourth wall and only blink._

* * *

After imagining their classmates' versions of Dark Shadow, all of three of them burst out laughing. It will be very hilarious to see in real life.

"You right, Tsuyu", started Fumikage, whipping a tear from his eye. "that would be entertaining to see. But I don't know what to do with Todoroki and his aloofness."

"_You are right Gerro~", _agreed Dark Shadow._ "If Bakugo could have his own living Quirk then we wouldn't have a dorm to live in Gerro~."_

"Dark Shadow-chan I'm tired of it", announced Asui with an irritated look on her face. "You are telling it wrong! You need to pronounce it as Kerro~."

"_Gerro~."_

"Kerro~."

"_Gerro~!"_

"Kerro~!"

"_Gerro~!"_

"Kerro~!"

"Tsuyu stop! He is just playing with you!" Tokoyami interrupted meaningless spat. "He always used the same tactic with me. He loves to irritate people."

"_It's a lie_ _Gerro~!" _screamed the living Quirk in anger.

"At least it's never boring with him around", joked Tsuyu trying to lighten the mood. "I only had one friend in Habuko-chan in middle school.

"Well, he is always around you and you will never be alone. It's an advantage and disadvantage at the same time" he commented with the same joking tone. "It's just like I got myself a little brother."

"I know what it feels like to be a big sister myself", she agreed with a feeling of nostalgia. She missed her younger siblings. "Satsuki must play a role in play."

"And what's wrong? She doesn't like a fairy tale about it", asked Tokoyami in confusion.

"No. Princess and the Frog is her favorite. She just has a stage fright", Asui answered with a sad frown. "Do you have some tips about acting on the stage?"

"_Of course, he can Gerro~!" _interrupted Dark Shadow eagerly. _"He was in a poetry club in his middle school Gerro~! He can give you many tips Gerro~!"_

"He is telling the truth", he admitted with a shrug in embarrassment. "But I only was telling my gothic and dark poetry. But I think I can give her some advice."

"I will appreciate it," Tsuyu said with a happy big smile. Then her face becomes one with embarrassment and continues, "Also Tokoyami-chan what do you think about my body and curves?"

That question put Fumikage out of guard. He didn't want to tell her what he thinks about her body. He never was a pervert but when you are a hormonal teenage boy who is surrounded by pretty girls who wears skin tight suits half the time. It didn't take a genius to notice goods some girls have.

Especially Tsuyu's. She didn't have a huge chest as Momo or big hips as Mina, Asui has a good balanced body with great proportions. Tokoyami got a look at that.

"Well, they are _big_?" he stuttered nervously while looking down at the cleavage window in her green top, showing her semi-large breasts. Tokoyami didn't know how to explain it to a girl, which body he right now occupies. It didn't help that Tsuyu has a deadpanned look.

"_He is lying Gerro~" _sings the song Dark Shadow in a mocking way. _Do you want to know what Fumikage dreams every night Gerro~?"_

"Dark Shadow, in the name of Eternal Darkness, please SHUT UP!" Fumikage screamed with a blushing and surprising face which you will never see on Tsuyu's face.

And this is how another pair started to prepare for their own adventures. Fortunately, they have help in the form of Dark Shadow.


	11. Denki and Kyoka

**A/N: sorry if this chapter too short. It's not my favourite couple.**

**P.S.: One of you told about ''Would Ashido properly maintain Eijiro's hair?'' I don't know but she would try.**

**And about Toru's version of Dark Shadow. It's tricky. Dark Shadow makes his shapes from SHADOWS and Toru doesn't have it. But if she did have it, then i think we would see her silhouette. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Denki and Kyoka.**

In Class 2-A there were people who were completely displeased with their changes. These people are Jiro and Kaminari. From the moment they wake up they are completely disappointed with changes and their new status. It didn't help at all that both of them were still sore from their argument they had a few minutes ago.

Both of them wanted to live in their own room. But couldn't because of their respective favors.

"I am bored", complained Kaminari sitting on Jiro's bed.

"Not my problem", answered Jiro with an irritated expression.

"Still I don't understand. Why did we choose your room?" he asked in an annoyed manner. "My room has more space than yours."

"I told you already. I can't live in a room with such junk around", she answered with a little disgust. Its room was literally a storage room with everything useless or outdated. "In addition, I won Rock-Paper-Scissors twice."

"This sucks", commented Denki knowing that she is right. She won fair and square.

"Can't help but to agree with you", she answered with a tired sigh while lying down on her bed. "It sucks that I got stuck in the body of the dumbest person alive."

"Hey! I am still here!" he fired in anger. "Is being me so painful a punishment for you?!"

"What does that have to do with you?" Kyoka simply said in sadness. "I have my own share of problems."

"What's happened?" Denki asked in concern.

"It's not your deal", Jiro sharply answered.

"It kinda is. I mean look at me", Kaminari said gesturing at his own new body. "And I will not let you alone till you explain everything to me."

Seeing that her classmate wouldn't let her alone, Jiro decides to elaborate her problem, "Before I had thoughts about joining the U. A., I was in a band. All of us have a music type-like Quirks. We were quite popular despite our ages."

"Cool", Kaminari commented impressively. "How do you call yourself? Did you hit huge cash?"

"We were calling ourselves 'Music Buddies. I know that it sounds corny and stupid, but we were too young back there", Kyoka said with a nostalgic smile. "We didn't need money. All we want is to do what we want. And it's playing music."

"Wait a minute! I am a fan of 'Music Buddies'! I was at all their concerts! I don't remember seeing you!" he announced with a deep realization.

"I didn't want my parents to learn about it", she started with blushing cheeks. She didn't expect to have a fan in her class. "I was afraid that they would persuade me on the music carrier. But it was more like a hobby to me. That's why I made myself an alias."

"And how did you call yourself?" asked Denki eagerly, literally bouncing at the same place.

"Kira Jyoko", Kyoka answered with a smile.

For a moment there was deep silence in the room. Nobody said anything. Kaminari was standing at the same spot not moving at all. Jiro was afraid that that information just exploded his brain.

Suddenly, Denki let out a sound. Not a good one. It started as little 'pffft' then a quiet chuckle before it transformed into loud laughter confusing the girl. Did he lose his mind?

"HAHAHAHA! You are Kira Jyoko?! You are?!" he asked before laughing again. Is this how she laughs it's no wonder that he hates when she laughs at him. "I saw Kira Jyoko. I was at her concerts. I heard how she plays. She is a musical goddess. Despite your awesome skills you can't possibly be Kira Jyoko."

And then he continues to laugh. That was his grave mistake. After the morning stress and his childish attitude, Jiro is ready to burst.

She grabs him by the hand and makes him sit down on the chair. She then goes to her wardrobe and strips the boy down, don't even caring that he saw her naked. Finally she puts on him some make-up, some clothes and a wig.

When Kyoka finished, she commanded him, "Now look at the mirror and say who you see."

When he opened his eyes, he expected to see his old classmate. But he wasn't preparing for what he saw next. Instead of his new purple hair and purple eyes are spiky red hair and jade right eye and on his orange left eye is a little tattoo of a star. He also wears a violet tank top exposing a tiny bit of her cleavage and tight dark azure shorts emphasizing on her figure. He became a completely different person. He became Kira Jyoko.

"You are Kira Jyoko!" he screamed in realization. "I am classmates with a celebrity! This is awesome!"

"Glad to see you are happy", she commented dryly. But inside she is happy that someone acknowledges her as a celebrity.

"Wait a minute how is it possible?!" Denki asked in confusion. "Kira Jyoko is still playing at the concert. How is it possible for you to be at both places at the same time?"

"It's a long story", Kyoka started with a frown. "At the last years in my Junior High, I decided to join the U. A. and quit the band. They weren't opposed to it. More importantly they were happy for me. They even celebrated my acceptance with me."

"But the problem was that the band needed Kira Jyoko. I find an _interesting_ solution. In my former class there was a girl named Matsu Maruyama, she has a beautiful voice but she also has stage fright. With some work and training she became my replacement."

"But there is some problem. Three days ago, she broke her arm. And she is unable to play guitar at the next concert. If they succeed then they would get a sponsorship around the Japan Tour. They asked me to fill the place and I agreed. I just couldn't tell them no after everything they did to me. And now _this _happened."

"Now I see what's wrong. It really sucks", Kaminari commented with surprised eyes, still couldn't let go from the shock of his Jiro's musical past. Then his head suddenly hit with an idea. "Wait a minute! I have got an idea! I can play guitar. Remember our concert last year at the School Festival? I just need some tips and everything is good!"

Kyoka could only blink at her stupid classmate. She didn't expect him to get a solution. It was so simple that she was surprised that she didn't get to it herself.

"It's actually a not so bad idea", Jiro commented. "You are not really bad with a guitar. I will tell you some of our songs and, hopefully, no one will notice a difference. It's surprising that you got that idea. Maybe when you got my body you earned some smart cells into your brain?"

"Very hilarious", Denki deadpanned making a perfect face of Jiro. With that he picks up some guitar from her wall and gives it to her. He is ready to learn something new from the world of music.

However, before they could start, Kyoka remembered a very important fact.

"I need to clarify something _very_ important", she started with a dangerous glare. "You are not sleeping naked in my body."

"Come on, it's cool", he defended with a complaint. "You should try."

"It's idiotic. And I will never try", she continued with anger. "And you will stop it, at least until we are back in our bodies. Understood?"

"Crystal", Kaminari squeaked in fear. Sometimes Jiro can be scarier than villains.

With this conservation, they started to prepare for the concert.


	12. Mashirao and Toru

**Two chapters in two days. My new record in this year. Also it's my the shortest chapter yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mashirao and Toru**

Surprisingly, Mina wasn't the only one who was happy with her new body. Toru also found many advantages. However, while Ashido is pleased to have a strong , hot male body, Hagakure is just glad to have a visible one.

Right now, she sits in her room looking at her big mirror and makes goofy faces. Toru knows what she is doing is too silly and childish. But she is too happy to think straight. After being literally invisible for so long Hagakure is aesthetic about her new body. Even if it's body is her opposite gender. It's not so important.

"Now I know how to look and feel eyes very closely", she commented while watching her new face. Toru then let out her tongue and continued, "And this is how the tongue looks. It's so red. It's so good to finally _see_ anything."

Before she could continue, Hagakure heard a cry of pain.

"AUGH!" Mashirao screamed in pain while holding his invisible leg. Or is it arm? Who could tell?

"Ojiro-kun are you okay?!" Toru asked in concern.

"I don't know", he answered honestly. "I already hit my leg this morning and I just don't see any damage."

"Oh, I understood it. I feel your pain", she said in a compassionate tone. "It really sucks when you don't see your injuries."

"Good news that I don't feel any blood", Ojiro observed his leg. "Man, how can you live like these?"

"My life was terrible,'' Hagakure admitted with a sad frown. Her answer surprised him. After living with her under the same roof for a year, Ojiro never saw her looking so sad. Or maybe he just didn't notice it. "Nobody seemed to notice me. I was literally invisible in my middle school. People called me 'living ghost', 'walking clothes', and 'living space', you named it. They forgot me in the changing room thinking that it was empty. They used paint and colored my whole body while drawing stupid faces. Some of them even sat on me when they thought that nobody sits. It's impossible to be invisible."

Ojiro could only stand on the place with a shocked expression on his face. He never expected an enthusiastic funny cheerful girl as Hagakure had such a sad childhood. Now it explains why she tries to show herself noticeable and why she wants to be a hero. So that world would _truly see_ her.

He could do nothing except to hug her. He knows what it's like to feel himself hurt from insults.

"I feel your pain. Trust me", Mashirao said in an honest tone. "Maybe I wasn't invisible in my former school. But I know what it's like to be a victim to pranks or jokes, especially if you have a giant tail. I was called 'monkey' all my life. They always put many different things on my tail and then spooked me only to watch and laugh as I am destroying everything."

"Oh, it really was bad. I feel sorry for you", Toru said in sadness. "Looks like both of us had a rogue childhood."

"Yeah, it is", Ojiro commented. "But at least you have a solution to be visible again. If Melissa and Mei could finish their invention you could see."

"I hope so either", she admitted praying that after this fiasco they could continue on their invention.

"This shirt is too tight", he admitted while fidgeting in her tight pink tank top. Mashirao then takes off his shirt only to realize that Toru slept today without a bra. It means he is showing the world her naked big breasts.

However, there were some little catches. His recent breasts are _invisible. _He didn't know how to act in this situation. On one side he, like any other teenage boy, wants to blush from embarrassment. But on the other side he doesn't _see_ a reason why. Because if he looks down he would see nothing. So that fact helps him a lot.

Unfortunately, Toru decided to change the situation, unintentionally making it worse.

"Oh no, you are exposed!" she screamed in shock and blushing cheeks. She then opens her wardrobe and picks up some bra and with speed of light puts it on Ojiro. "Now everything is better."

"_I wouldn't say it", _he thought in real embarrassment. Because the bra she chose is the sexy pink one with black lace pattern on the top, which couldn't help but to show the big size and form of his newly acquired breasts. Even if they are invisible the shape was really showing good.

It would be one of the best two weeks of his life.


	13. Tetsutetsu and Itsuka

**Yo. Here is a new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tetsutetsu and Itsuka.**

To get used to a Quirk, requires some time to get used to it. Some needed days, weeks, months even years to learn how to turn it on and off. Her own Quirk she learnt in three months. And she knew Tetsutetsu for a year and saw how to use his Quirk. At first glance it's nothing difficult.

However, it's very difficult. Her new metal skin just doesn't want to get off. It was impossible for her to move around without destroying everything.

What made things worse is the fact that Tetsutetsu refused to explain how his Quirk worked.

"Tetsutetsu explain to me your Quirk right now, please!" Kendo demanded/pleaded in despair. She can't endure it anymore.

"I can't!" Tetsutetsu moaned in annoyance. "If I tell you then you will never look at me the same way!" he refused stubbornly.

"Does that mean I would stay this walking steel till we swap back?!" Itsuka screamed in disbelief.

"No. Just try to not to think about anything. Just relax and don't stress that's all", Tetsutetsu said, trying to reassure her.

"Tetsutetsu we swapped bodies by the runaway villain. And we will stay this way for two weeks", she deadpanned in annoyance.

"Go take a nap. You will wake up with your normal skin after it", he explained with a shrug. He then looks around their new room. "Kirishima's room is awesome! This stuff here is so manly. It feels just like my room!"

"_Because it's literally your room!" _Kendo remembered how Tetsutetsu's room looks like Kirishima's.

Before going to follow his advice and _trying_ to take a nap, Itsuka noticed a little lunch box, which for some reasons rustled very loudly. Looks like Eijiro forgot his box. Being curious herself she decides to look inside. That was her greatest mistake.

The second the lunch box is opened the contents inside break out from it and quickly attaches to her metal skin. The contents are revealed to be magnets.

And they are painful and itchy for her.

"AAARRRGGHH!" she screamed in pain trying to scratch magnets from her body in vain. These stupid magnets caused her a skin irritation. "Tetsutetsu what's wrong?!"

"It's magnets! I told you that they are evil!" he answered with a horror scream. "They cause me skin irritation when they are attracted to me! It's so itchy and annoying! The only way to take them off is to turn off your skin!"

"Tell me how to do it?!" Itsuka asked in exasperation.

"I can't!" Tetsutetsu answered in panic while trying to take off magnets from her body. However, they were keeping back much to their annoyance.

The last straw for her was when one of the magnets flew and attached to her nose.

Tetsutetsu if you don't tell me how to turn off your skin, I will take off your pants and run around your campus naked!" Kendo bellowed in anger, scaring the boy.

"Ok. I will tell you", Tetsutetsu said in fear. He never saw Kendo so mad and he is glad he didn't. "But you must promise to me that no one would know about it."

"The secret. Now!" she interrupted losing her patience.

"Think about puppies. They are my moral weakness. It will work", he admitted with a sigh. "It will make you calm enough to turn off your skin."

"Puppies?" Itsuka asked in shock and disbelief. She unfortunately misunderstood it and thought that 'puppies' are terms to describe 'breasts'. It was disgusting but she didn't have a choice. It's becoming very painful for her metal skin. Finally, she decides to try. But instead of puppies she thought about 'other things'.

And It's worked. The next second her skin is back to normal and magnets just fell off from her making her sigh in relief.

"It's over", Kendo sighed at ease. The torture is over. "It's still kinda disgusting that _they _are the only thing that can calm you down."

"I don't know. It started with my childhood. Our neighbor breeds dogs and she always lets me play with puppies", Testutestsu started with a little feel of nostalgia. But this revelation freezes her in shock. _That's _what he meant. "I always liked when they licked my face. What's wrong?"

"When you told me about 'puppies' you meant dog's children?" she asked in horror. Seeing him nod made her feel a great shame. She is so screwed. "When you told me about 'puppies' I thought that you used a term to describe _other things_."

"What did you think I meant?" he asked in confusion. Her glance was directed at his new big breasts. It explains everything. "Yuck, Kendo! Do you really think so little of me? I am a manly steel hero, not a pervert!" Suddenly his mind was hit by a sudden realization. "Wait a minute if you thought that 'puppies' means breasts. What _exactly _did you think of before?"

Her expressions become guiltier and redder from embarrassment. She looks down and he follows her. Tetsutetsu finds himself looking at his dick in his former body. Realization strikes him in the soul. Kendo was thinking about his member so that she could calm down. He is in shock.

Before he could start talking with her, she interrupts him.

"How about I would never talk about your weakness and then you wouldn't talk about my thoughts", she suggested in a little panic.

"Fine. I will forget about it", he said with a tired sigh. Tetsutetsu never wanted to swear and argue with Itsuka. They are great friends and he didn't want to lose his friendship with her. He worked so hard to achieve it. But he can't go with that just easily. He then notices one azure bikini top on the floor and decides to use it. "But if you let me wear _this_."

Seeing her own body twirling her swimsuit with a slight smirk made Kendo to gulp nervously. She wouldn't want for Tetsutetsu to see her own body in a revealing bikini. Why did she bring it in the first place? But in that case Itsuka understood that it's just her fault and she needed to repay him for her mistake.

"Ok, you can try it", she answered, making him drop his jaw. She agreed. "But can you do it on another day? Today already is too much for me."

He could only dumbly nod. Kendo just agreed to let him wear a swimsuit while he was in her body. He just teased her; he seriously didn't mean it. Why did he even say it to her?

He then looks at her bikini and accidently imagined Kendo in it with a provocative pose. That picture made him blush.

He only could pray that she would forget about it.


	14. Rikido and Yui

**Really the shortest chapter. I actually don't ship this pair so much(That's why it's so short). I actually prefer this pair because of fanart of ****theartofgaf. He made awesome pictures from MHAxMCU. He made Sato Hulk and Yui Betty Ross. Hope that you would love it chapter any other way. **

**The next chapter will be about their next day.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rikido and Yui.**

"Grgh", grunted Sato trying to lift a big box.

When all of them swapped bodies, he probably caught himself an unlucky one. It's not because she is ugly or not pretty, it's because she is small and frail. A total contrast to his former tall, big and strong body. He couldn't haul heavy stuff any longer. That was a big disadvantage to him.

"I didn't know that it was so heavy", Sato sighed while looking at his room. The question where to live wasn't so hard after all. Both of them decided to live in his room.

"Mm", Kodai nodded in agreement.

Hearing her 'mm' one more time made him sigh in annoyance. It was another difficult minus for him. The neighbor who doesn't want to talk with him. He doesn't know what he did wrong. But all her Class 2-B tells them that this is how she normally 'talks'.

He decides to take his worries away by doing his favorite hobby. Baking.

He comes to his makeshift kitchen and starts to turn on his oven. But when he starts to pick up his plate, he finds himself struggling with it. He could almost fall over but Aikido was saved at the last moment by Yui much to his surprise.

"Thanks for the save", Sato thanked her with a smile.

"Mm", Kodai commented, placing the plate on the table.

"Listen how about this. You helped me bake the cake and I will give you a receipt for Class 2-B", he suggested with a small smile. Baking could be a big help to make friends with each other. "I will make even the finished product bigger for both of our classes. What do you say?"

"Mm!" she nodded happily, finally showing an emotion of some kind.

With these sounds they started to bake.


End file.
